Badass Bella
by huge twilight saga fan
Summary: Edward left Bella because his dads job required the family to lla was heart broken but then became popular.Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to date her.But what will happen when she finds out that the Cullens are moving back to Forks. ALL HUMAN!
1. why it happened

**I know I have another story but I will write for both it's just I had a this idea and I needed to get it Enjoy the first chapter of Badass humans.**

Why it happened

bpov

Edward and his family left one year were in love but now I fucking hate dad is a big time lawyer so we have lots of I was with Edward I was only oticed by Edward cause I was ugly and shy but I broke that shell and now I'm Bella Swan the most popular girl in forks but my nickname everybody calls me by is 'The Ice Queen.'They call me that because I don't date and I'm like really hot and every guy wants to date me and every girl wants to be me. My friends are Jessica and Lauren. It was sunday the day before school started back from the summer break. My phone rang so I picked up my iphone saw that it was Lauren. "Hey" I said answering my phone.

"I have horribe news!" She exclaimed.

"Oh did you break a nail?" I asked

"NO! The cullens moved back and are going to school with us!" She exclaimed

"Oh whatever just come by tomorrow morning with Jess and wear a mini skirt and tube top ok?" I said

"Ya I'll call Jess and tell her." Lauren said and hung up. I put my phone down and am I going to do?Be nice? a bitch? Yes.I went through all my clothes and found the clothing I was looking for. My black mini skirt that barely covered my ass and a tube top with lots of cleavege but it's blue. I got my 8 inch high heel boots that go above my knee and are black. I put them aside and looked at the time. It was six at night. I went downstaires for dinner and had a salad so I don't gain I finished making it and eating it I was tired. I went to bed dreaming of how to make the Cullens life a living hell. I woke up with Jess and Lauren screaming at me to get up. I got up and liked what they were was similar to put our make up on and I put on mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.I curled my hair and got my clothes on. I looked in my full length mirror and I looked hot. I looked at the time and we had twenty minutes to get to school. We got into my lamborghini and we were off. I sped down the road and Lauren put in our started to see the kids and we blasted the song 'sexy chicks.' Everybody knew that this song is our song and nobody else plays it. We saw the whole school and I pulled into the parking lot and found a space.  
I parked and saw the Cullens staring to see who it was. Jess and Lauren got out and the I got out. We strutted to the school and I saw the Cullens looking at me in shock. I looked a my schedule and saw that I had english first. I went to my class and sat in the started coming in and Mike sat beside me.  
"Hey babe you want to go out later?" He asked

"Mike how many times do I have to say no?" I said

"Always cause I'm going to ask you alot until you say yes." He replied

"uuuugggggg." I then the Cullens walked in and Edward was glaring at Mike. They sat down and the teacher walked in as the bell rang. I didn't pay attention like always and I was looking forward to do cheerleading. I was the captian and nobody will take it away from and Jess are co captains and we were excited for try outs after school. We were the judges and we got to decide who's on the team. Before I knew it we were in the cafetaria for lunch. We got to our table with our water because we don't eat lunch.I looked over and saw the Cullens staring at me...again. But the thing that caught my eye was it looked like Rose and Alice were doing moves that looked like a cheer. I said this to Jess and Lauren and they laughed and looked at them. I also had to rate everybody by today so they knew what I think of them.I put them in every locker tomorrow morning. Lunch ended and I had biology. I walked in and groaned when I saw Edward and Alice in the front. I walked past them and I could see that Alice was about to grab my arm. I turned around to face her and said "Listen stop staring at me and do not touch me or talk to me or I will make your life a living hell." I walked away to the back of the room and sat down. Nobody sat beside me and before I knew it the bell rang and it was try outs. Jess, Lauren and I met up in the lockeroom and changed into our new uniforms. We walked to the gym when we were done and a whole bunch of girls were there. We saw Alice and Rose there completely shocked. I smirked and started. "Ok everyone. you all know who I am bu for you new people I'm Bella Swan the cheerleading Captain and these are Jessica and Lauren who are the co we will evaluate you and we will pick by is only 20 spots and there are 35 of we will start off with the pyrimid so get in groups of three." I got into groups of three and I continued. "You have to do the pyrimid our special way like how we are about to demonstrate."

Lauren and Jessica lifted me up and threw me up high. I did a flip and the my girls caught clapped and I saw Alice and Rosalie with wide eyes and theirs mouths wide open."Ok so you guys rotate and so each of you have a turn and does anyone not have a group?" I asked. "We don't" Alice and Rose said.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm mmmmm o...kay how about Jessica goes with you." I said. They smiled and Jessica talked. "Why I don't want to even touch them." She said descusted. "Well deal with it cause I sure as hell ain't touching them." I said. She sighed and went to Rose and Alice. Lauren and I looked around and I think so far I had a team I was just missing two people but the rest sucked except for Alice and Rose. We got the team to do a few other things and Jessica purposly dropped Alice and Rose a few times. I laughed. Jessica came to us and we all agreed about 18 people and we reluctantly maded Rose and Alice part of the team too. "Everybody we are done for today but I am calling out who the team is and it was a very hard decision. Okay so we want Katie,Sophie,  
Rosalie,Clair, Cayla,Jasmin, Emily,Coraline,Cara,Lois,Alice,Lisa, Chelsea,Amber,Sidney,Skylar,Alexa, Alexandra,Lexi,and sorry to all of you who didn't make it." I left but the team stayed."Ok Congratz you guys made it so don't screw up. Practices are afterschool have fun!" I said and everybody went to change to their normal clothes but Rose and Alice walked to me. "You are really giving us a spot?" Rose said.

"Ya you were good keep it up." I said.

"So does that mean we can talk to you and hang out again?" Alice asked

"ya but you ditched me and now I'm popular and tell Edward that too so he doesn't try anything" I said

"Why are you a slut?" Rose asked.

"Excuse me?" I said annoyed.

"You heard her" Alice said

"I suggest you don't talk like that to your captain or the ice queen" I said

"Who's the ice queen?" Rose asked

"Me" I said and walked away with Lauren and Jessica by me sides to the change room to changed and left in my lamborghini but when I was in the parking lot I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett staring at me. I walked to my car and got in with Lauren and turned on our song from earlier and blasted it loud and sped past The Cullens.


	2. the list and cheering

**Please R&R!**

the list and cheering EPOV

I am so excited to see Bella. I was miserable the last year because all I wanted to do was be with her. It is monday morning and my family and I were driving to school. We pulled in and people stared.I had a feeling that they hated us.I skipped that and looked for Bella's old truck. I didn't see it so I guess she wasn't there yet. Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around and saw Mike Newton. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"I can't believe that you had the guts to show your face here." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Cause if she hates you then everybody hates you and news has it she hates you." He said

"Who is 'she'?" I asked

"That" He said and pointed to the black lamborghini pulling in with a song I didn't recognize. The pulled in fast and the music doors opened and Lauren and Jessica stepped out but then the driver door opened and a beautiful girl stepped out. "In case you haven't noticed that's Bella Swan. But everybody calls her the ice queen." Mike said

"Why?" I asked

"Well it started when you left and then stuff and she is also very different." Mike left and I tured to my family. All of their mouths were wide open.

"That is not my little sis" Emmett said.

BPOV

When we got to my house we started the list. It was like last year but the Cullens were at the bottem. We printed alot of copies but then the girls had to go home.I decided to imagine the new cheers thaat I have to come up with for this prep rally on friday.I then wondered who was on the team for football.  
It got late so I had dinner and went to bed.I woke up and got excited cause for all the cheerleaders and football players we got out early to practice. I put something similar to yesterday on and did my hair and make up. My girls got to my house and we blasted our song and we got some cat calls as we strutted to our classes. Before I could go to class someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Rosalie. "What do you want?" I asked

"I understand why you hate Edward and maybe Alice but not the rest of us." She said

"Cause your family."I replied

"Well can you please be nice to me?" She asked.I thought about it and she is pretty and a good cheerleader.

"Ok you can hang out with Lauren, Jessica and I at lunch." I said

"Ok thanks and we have this class together so can we sit beside eachother?" She asked

"Ya but at lunch there must be no other Cullens at my table ok?" I said

"Ya thats fine." She walked into class and a few people gasped but I ignored it.I didn't pay attention in class like class ended it was lunch time.  
We went to my table and the girls asked me about Rose and I said what I thought of her. I grabbed my lists and switched Rose with the person under Jessica's name.  
We still had time to put these in the lockers so we left and helped and we were done in like half an bell rang and now I had biology with Edward and Alice.I put my hand to my head but made it look like a gun.I pretended to shoot myself.A few people looked at me but a few also said 'nice.'  
I think it was because of who was where on my list.I was about to pass Alice and Edward when Alice started talking to me. "What is this?" Alice said pissed.  
I looked at it and smirked when I saw my list in her hand. "Oh ya that just read the title." I said

"I know what it is but why are we at the bottom?"Alice asked

"Ask anyone here and they will answer." I said and walked away. I heard Alice asking someone and they said something like 'cause you left her here and she changed and stuff so we all thank you for that.' I heard someone get out of there seat and walk towards me.I looked up and saw Alice. "We didn't want to go Bella but we had to for our father so can you forgive us?" She asked

"I forgave Rose but thats it I think especially Edward and you." I replied

"Why me and Edward?" She asked

"Cause we were the closest." I teacher walked in and sent Alice to her did some stuff until we heard some announcement saying all cheerleaders and football players can go to the field now.I got up and so did Alice and MY GOD! HE IS ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM! I walked faster and Rose was waiting for me or Alice but I took her arm and linked our arms and walked away. "So are your brothers on the team?" I asked

"Oh ya and then Emmett made me try out like last year with Alice and then Edward does it for fun." She replied.

"Oh cool so you and Alice were cheerleaders last year?" I asked

"Ya and do we get our uniforms today?" Rose asked

"Oh ya here" I said and gave her uniform that was in my backpack.

"Thanks and these are cute." She said

"Ya I designed them." I said

"Really?" She asked

"Yep" I walked to the gym and all the girls were there and in there gym wear." Ok your unifors are in there and make sure you get the right size." I said I left to change with Rose and she really like the uniform.

"So what song are we dancing to?" Rose asked

"Oh lots I mix the songs together." I said

"Oh thats cool" She said.I nodded and grabbed a cd that had our music on it.I went out side to where every body was on the grass in thier uniforms. "Ok be quiet and listen cause for the pep rally this friday this is what we are doing." I said and played the it finished I showed them what to paracticed and I was amazed at how fast they got the kept doing it and doing it until Emmett came over. I walked to him and asked "What do you want?"

"Coach wants to know if we can see the cheer for the pep rally?" He asked

"Um one sec." I said and turned to face the girls. "Do you guys want to show the football players our cheer?" I asked them

"Most nodded so I said "Lets go then." Emmett ran back to his coach while we alked there and set up. I played the music and we started.I swear Edward was thinking I was going to fall but I didn't. When we finished they clapped and we all had to leave and go home so we did.


	3. Surprize lunch

**R&R!**

Surprise Lunch

EPOV

Well after the morning thing with Bella I feel would still be the same Bella that I loved. I still love her but she doesn't love me.

"That's no fare she is popular and we are hated." Rose pouted.I ignored her and just walked bell rang so I went to went by fast and before I knew it I was eating lunch. I looked at Bella's table and they were only drinking bell rang and I went to biology with sat iin the front and we were the first ones someone came in almost late and it was Bella. Alice went to go grab her arm but Bella turned around and said something like 'don't touch me talk to me or anything like that'I sighed. That class ended and same with my next one and then I was at football try outs.I didn't see Alice so she was probably in the gym for cheerleading try my try outs ended I was the quarter back and Emmett and Jasper were defence. Alice and Rose came to the car as we got there but they were frowning. I guess they didn't make it. "So how did it go?" I asked

"Well we made the team but Bella is captain and is making us get hurt purposely and now my ass hurts." Alice said. My mouth was wide open.

"Bella as in Swan cause she can barely walk with out tripping on air." Emmett said

"Well she was doing backflips" Rose went home and I was so emotionaly tired that I went to bed. I woke up and just did my routine. It was like that my body was there but my presence wasn' I knew it I was at the lunch room. I looked at our table and sat down but realized we were missing Rose.  
As if Alice was reading my thoughts she pointed to Bella's table and Rose was laughing and writing stuff with Bella and her friends. About half way through lunch they left with alot of five minutes before the bell rang a kid ran in the cafateria yelling 'It's in your locker.' I looked around and that got everybody running out the door to get to their left to our lockeres and Alice and I went to go get our stuff from biology from our lockers and I found a booklet in my locker. I looked at it and it said 'Bella's rating for all students.' I opened it and Rose was at the top and I looked for my name and it was very last and above it was Alice's nae and the rest of my except for Rose's who's was under Jessica's which made her third. I wasn't surprised but I got to class and Alice was there. I sat beside her and Bella walked in. She went by but Alice grabbed her. They discussed the list but Alice was asking someone else something.  
I wasn't paying attension until the announcements came which ment could leave for practice. Bella walked out and grabbed Rosalie. We practiced for a hour or so but we were all looking at the cheer leaders so couch sent Emmett to see if they would do a cheer for came back and the girls were behind him. Bella turned on the music and they started.I thought Bella would fall when she was doing flips and shit like finished and we left an so did we cause practice was over.I went home and had dinner and went to bed. I woke up the next mornig and did my routine. We went to school and like yesterday it flew the thing at lunch totally pissed me off.

Bpov

I woke up the next morning cheerful. I did my routine and went to school. I went to my first class with Rose and I was happy, but she looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"I miss Emmett." She .ok well I could invite him to lunch.

"We can invite him to eat with us" I said

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled and gave me a hug. Classes flew by like always and we were eating lunch but Rose was getting Emmett.  
She walked away without Emmett and came here.

"Is he coming?" I asked

"No he said that he sticks with his family." She said sadly.

"Here let me try" I said and walked to Emmett. I sat on the taable so I was in front of him. He looked up at me. I smiled and started talking.

"Why don''t you want to eat with me? Is it cause you hate me?" I asked in the sweetest voice.

"No I don't hate you" Emmett said

"Then what is it?" I asked getting closer.

"I'm eating with my family" He said

"Well Rose misses you" I sighed and I think I won. He looked at everybody with a sorry face and got left and I looked at them and smirked.  
Alice looked sad and I felt bad and the next thing I know is that I'm sitting down where Emmett was. "Hi Jasper and Alice" I said. They looked at me shocked.

"Hey" They said at the sae time.

"So you want to sit with us too?" I asked

"I would but I don't want to leave Edward alone." Alice replied.I looked at Edward and turned back to them.

"Well if he wants, he can sit with us" I said

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and they got up and followed me. They got some chairs and sat down. Edward was across the table between Jessica and Lauren trying to get his attention. I smirked cause that wasn't going to happen cause all he wants is me.

**Please tell m what you think in a review and until I get five reviews I won't update unless if I'm feeling really super nice and this will be for all chapters.**


	4. The Talk

**R&R. I will let this one go but by the time I post the next chapter there will be 10 or more reviews for this story!**

the talk

Bpov

Lunch went...well. But this will work out. I finished the rest of my classes and Rose and Alice asked if I wanted to come over. I accepted and followed them to thier house. The house was the same as before but it was always nice. We walked in and Esme was there. I said a polite 'hi.' She looked at me but gasped probably cause what I was wearing. We just talked and Alice was happy that I was 'friends' with her again. But the funny thing is I'm not friends with any of them except Rose and Emmett. I left before dinner so it wasn't I got home I had a salad and water.  
I went to bed early cause I had cheer practice tomorrow after school and all the cheerleaders haave to wear their outfits for school do that every game,pep rally, or anything like that. Before I went to bed I emailed all the girls on the team and told I finished I finallly went to bed but it felt like ten minutes later my phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller id. I just picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi Bella." Edward said

"Uuuuuggggg I was sleeping Edward but what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Well sorry I didn't know you were sleeping but we need to talk in private." Edward said

"Why?" I asked

"We have problems and I know you hate me but I still love you." Edward said.I sighed.

"But you left." I said

"And that is why we need to talk in person." He replied. I looked at the clock and it was ten.

"Ok I'll meet you at the park we used to go to in ten minutes" I said

"Ok I'll be there" Edward said

"Ya bye" I said and hung up. I got out of bed and looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing my fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top. I decided that I'll stay in this and put my uggs on and a sweater. I went downstaires and went outside. I got in my car and drove off. I arrived at the park and saw Edward there.  
I got out of my car and walked to the bench he was sitting at. I sat beside him and he looked at me and smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well us" He replied

"Well I figured that part" I said

"I want to be with you again and the only reason I left was because of my father and his job. I still love you and I always will but I think you hate me and I want to change that very I will do anything for you to love me again." Edward said.I looked at him and he looked so sad.

"Who said I didn't love you still?" I asked

"Well I figured cause of well you changing and not talking to me or anything." He replied

"Well I do, but I don't trust you anymore.I feel like you will leave if I get close to you and your family." I confessed.

"Really? You still love me?" He asked

"Yes we had a deep connection." I looked like he was going to kiss me so I stopped him. "But I don't trust you anymore." I had a pained expression.

"How can I change that?" He murmered

"Well we can start with being friends." I said

"Ok" Edward looked at me a little sad.I was so tired.I put my head on his shoulder and closed my put it his arm around my waist and said "Sorry for waking you up." I looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm glad cause now we are friends." I smiled and I got up and said "I have to go now but see you tomorrow" I said. I waved and he waved back.  
I drove home and went to bed. I had a great sleep and got up when my alarm went off. I had a shower and put my uniform on. I called Alice "Hello?" She said

"Hey Alice, it's Bella I was just wondering if you got my email?" I asked

"Oh ya and Rose did too" She said

"Ok just making sure" I said

"Ok well I got to go so bye" She said and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and left for school. I got there and went to the smiled and I smiled back. I noticed that Alice and Rose were wearing their uniforms. "Whats up?" I asked them

"The sky" Emmett replied laughing.I smiled and his familyy was laughing too. I took my phone out and they gasped. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked

"You have an Iphone 5?" Rose asked.

"Ya I got it the day it came out." I replied

"Really cause thats cool." Emmett said. I looked at the time and realized that it was like one minute to the bell. "Come on or we will be late for class" I said.  
They nodded and we walked. Rose came with me cause we had first block together. We went to class and talked and then I went to my next class and Mike sat next to me. "You wat to go out after the pep rally tonight?" He asked

"No" I replied

"Why?" He asked

"Cause I don't like you" I replied annoyed.

"Ths is why everybody calls you the ice queen" He said

"And I don't care" I said. I zoned out and day dreamed about the pep rally. Before I knew it I was at the cafeteria eating with the Cullens and Lauren and Jessica.  
Whe we finished I didn't pay attension in any of my classes. It was after school now and I had to ractice my cheer with all the others.


	5. ppep rally

**I would have updated sooner but I waited for the five reviews!R&R PLEASE!**

pep rally

BPOV

It was one hour efore the pep rally and I needed to teach the girls a new routine for our dance off I create.I was teaching it and they were getting it perfectly decided to pratice so that Lauren, Jess and I were with them for the full of course being me on the second time in the beggining when we were practicing I was being thrown and when they caught me I went to get off and felt like I twisted my ainkle.I was sitting there grasping my ainkle in pain while all of the girls crouded around me."Fuck!" I screeched.

"What do you think happened?" Jessica asked

"A sprain or twist" I replied.

"Shit!" Lauren whispered.

"I know" I said.

"Well we need you so what are we going to do?" Jess asked

"I'll go out and be normal." I said and stood up. I wobbled a little bit but steadied myself. "Ok lets practice to see what I can do" I nodded and we started.  
I was doing fine and then the other team got here. We went to our change rooms to wait for our time to go finally called us down so we ran and people cheered.  
The guys were setting up when we turned our music on and started cheering when they other team didn't have really good cheers but we did.  
Before I knew it it was half time and time for me to go 'visit' the other teams , Lauren and I went over there to go talk to the other team. They walked and I now I'm one hundred percent sure that Edward was staring at my foot and trying to cal Alice and Rose over to asked what happened.  
When we finally got to the other side the girls just stared at us with glares. "What the hell do you want?" One of them said

"Well I was thinking like a dance off or cheer off" I replied

"Fine but we go first ok?" She said

"Ya thats fine with me." I relied and walked to the other side.I looked at Edward and he had a pained expression on his face.I smiled at him but I guess he didn't see other team started there music and routine. I looked at Edward again and he waved me over to go see him. I walked over there. "Hi" I said

"Hi um I was wondering what happened to your foot?" He asked

"Oh ya um well did you see when everybody crouded the cheerleaders did?" I asked and he nodded. "Ya I was thrown in the air and I landed that but I fell after and sprained or twisted my ainkle which sucks but it is what it is." I said

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Well it I need to get back so see you later" I said and walked othre team finished thier routine ad we started ours when I got there.  
We did it fine and I barely made we finished I collapsed purposely.I had unshed ainkle hurt lika a motherfucker! Lauren and Jess came over to me and helped me to the change room."So we still have half are we doing?" Jess asked

"Um well we did our routines so if we did that it would be boring so just do cartwheels,flips and stuff like that without me cause I can't do anything else right now" I nodded and left.I layed down on the bench and I was thankful that it was fridat cause tomorrow my ainkle is going to be so swollen. I closed my eyes and waited for the pep rally to I heard the whistle and the girls were running in screaming from I'll take that as a 'we won.'  
I ssaw Rose and called her over. "Hey are you okay?" She asked

"Not really but can you drive me home and you can sleep over if you want but I just know that I can't drive." I said

"Ya that sounds like fun" She exclaimed. She helped me to my car after we said good bye to the girls. I saw Edward,Jasper and Emmett waiting for us.  
Edward was go to my car when Rose explained this situation to Emmett and Edward so they helped me in my car and then went to the driver seat.I gave her my keys and we were got to my house quickly and Rose helped me inside. I sat down in the dining room and Rose got ice.  
She gave to me and I thanked her. She sat down and sighed.I looked at her and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"It's just that Edward really cares for you and I know you hate him but you forgave everyone but him." She said

"Not last night when Edward woke me up and we met at a park we have been friends." I looked at me and hugged me and the helped me sat in my room and I took the ice off my foot and nearly screamed."Mother fucker!" I turned and looked at my face looked shocked.I looked at my ainkle and sighed, well no more cheering for a foot is so swollen that it looks more like a melon or something. I have had many twists and sprains in my life but they were fine and not this swollen after about like an hour or so of they were never like this at all. I looked and realized that Rose was on the phone.I couldn't hear anything she said but she eventually hung up and smiled grimly at me. "Ok that was Carisle and he is coming here to look at your foot." She said

"Thank you Rose" I nodded and the door bell rang. "Can you get that?" I nodded and went came upstaires with Carisle.  
I smiled and he smiled back. "Hi Bella" He said

"Hi Carisle" I replied. He took some stuff out of his bag and looked at my ainkle. "I'm soory but I think it's a fracture or a brake so we need to take a x-ray"  
Carisle said.I nodded and they both helped me to Carisle's drove to the hospital and they helped me to a room in the hospital.I got a x-ray and it read that I have a hairline fracture. Carisle put a cast on just to be sure.I also have to keep off the foot for two decided that we should go to her house for the slle over and I went to my house to get some clothes and I called Charlie and told him about my injury and where I'm going. When we got to her house everybody was just waching T.V on the couch in the living sat on the couch with them and I took the just stared at the cast and me so shocked.

**Ok I let you guys off so now I will ask for 3 reviews and I know it's not much nut for me it s and here are the dances they did.**

**The dance watch?v=vL2luR8Y6Xs**

**Just the normal thing while the game watch?v=NYnahRqPMBQ**


	6. recovery and betrayal

**R&R PLEASE! Just remember at least three!**

Recovery and betrayal

I could't stand their stares anyore so I broke it. "Yes I know I said it wasn't that bad but it was and it's only a hairline fracture and Carlisle said that I have a two week questions?" I asked

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked

"No not at all, it feels like I have a brand new fine leg" I answered sarcasticly.

"Oh, well I was just asking" Alice said shyly. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at everybody else. "Any more questions?" I all shook thier heads no so I turned on a movie and my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was from Lauren. _'Hey how is your foot_?' I smiled and replied saying what it was. It vibrated again _'fuck!Really_?' I smiled again and replied. She texted back. _'Can I be captain?Like I deserve it more than Jess'_ I said she thanked me and we just made small chat.I looked over and saw that it was only Rose,Edward and I downstaires. Rose took mr to the guest room and I imediatly went to bed.I was tired. I woke up and went downstaires very I finally got down,everybody was down there. Rose smiled at me and said "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh um nothing I don't eat breakfast,but thanks" I frowned and I could feel everybody else frowning. I took a seat on a stool beside Emmett and Alice.I smiled at them and they half heartedly smiled finished thier breakfasts and we went to the living room. I got my phone out and texted Charlie._'Hey um for my injury I need to heal so can I take the weak off school this weak?_' I sent it to him and my phone vibrated like a minute later. 'I guess but a friend has to bring your homework home.' I read.I smiled and put away my just sat around all day and did nothing except watch about nine I asked if Rose could take me back to my agreed and took me home.I went to the bathroom and took some advil for my ankle.I went to bed after that.I woke up the next morning to a hungry stomach. I went downstaires carefuly and drank a glass of milk.I felt satisfied and that wouldn't make me gain any weight.I went to the living room and found my dad watching some cartoons.I smiled and sat down.I reached in my pocket nd realized that I didn't have my phone.  
"Um dad?" I asked

"What?" He replied

"Can you get my phone from my room?" I nodded and got my came back downstaires and gave me my phone.I looked at it and it had no messages.  
I sat downstairs for the rest of the day cause well there is nothing else I can I knew it the pizza my dad ordered.I ate one piece and my dad sighed.  
"Bells why don't you eat more?" He asked

"Cause I don't want to be fat." I replied

"I get that but you don't eat enough and your looking a bit under weight and if you want to get etter than you need to your miserable and I know this sounds weird but I want you to get back with um Edward" He said

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Well you ate properly and you were happy with him" He replied

"He left me" I stated and went up staires to my room and slammed the door.I locked the door and went to my bed. I fell asleep with dreams of Edward.  
I woke up at like one in the after noon. I went downstaires and made an omlette. I ate it and did boring stuff,like watch T. three o'clock my door bell rang and it was gave me my homework and I thanked said she had pans and had to she left I did my homework.

Most of the week went like being bored and Rose coming over after school to give me my was now friday and my dad is taking mr to the hospital to see Carlisle and check my we arrived we went to the front desk and signed much longer Carlisle came in and got me. He took me to the exam room to cut the cast off so he can acess the damage and see if I need another cast or a finay got the cast off and swelling wasn't too bad.  
Carlisle said it was a good took me to X-Rays and took the picture of my came back in smiling. "Okay I have good news and bad news." He said.

"Bad news first" I said.

"Ok bad news is you can't cheer for another week but the good news is that we can give you a small brace that isn't too big but you won't get shoes over and you won't need the creatches." He said.I smiled and Carlisle left but came back with put it on my was weird but better than the cast. I stood up and it felt nice but also hurt. "Ok I'll give you a perscription for painkillers and you need to take them with food." He said and gave me a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I said and walked to where my dad was.

"Ok let's go" My dad said when I got to drove home and it was just about got home as Rose pulled in and she smiled when she saw the brace.

"Hey nice brace it's better than the cast" She said

"Ya" I said

"Oh here is your homework and are you going to school on monday?" She asked

"Ya" I said

"Ok well I got to go" Rose both said bye and then she drove off. I went inside to my room and did the homework.I now had a huge pile of done homework on my desk. I went downstaires to eat dinner which was a chicken ceaser salad. After that Iwent to bed and dreamt of Edward AGAIN!

I woke up and sighed. I'm going to have a boring weekend and do that is exactly what I only thing is that most of the weekend I thought about Edward and I was going to ask if he wanted to go out.I still feel love towards him but the trust will be here I am it's monday morning and I'm leaving for school.I got there in no time and saw that Edward was there. I walked to him and asked if he wanted to speak in agreed and we walked to my locker."Ok Edward I know what I said a few weeks ago were true but I'm willing to have a start and I'll try to gain your trust thats what you want?"  
I asked him.

"Yes that would be nice." He both smiled and I hugged bell rang so we went our seperate ways to our classes.I handed in all my work for that day ended pretty quick so before I knew it,it was after phone vibrated and it was Lauren. 'Meet me in the gym' I smiled and walked to the when I got there I was livid! I walkd in on lauren and Jessica kissing and touching Edward. "Well Edward I guess out relationship didn't last long" I said. He froze and slowly looked up."And Lauren and Jess your not my friends anymore plus your not co-captain ot captain anymore!" I yelled and walked out.  
I walked to my car thinking and I knew what I was doind for my revenge. It's a little thing called Mike Newton,the guy that Jess and Lauren like.


	7. high

**R&R! Enjoy!**

High

I drove home so fast that I almost got into a few accidents.I walked to my room and slammed the door.I layed on my bed and a few minutes later there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I dad walked in and said "Whats wrong?"

"Well I asked Edward out in the morning today and after school I went to the gym to see Edward in the corner while being touched and kissed by Lauren and Jessica" I explained

"Oh um well I don't like Edward anymore." He said and walked out. I got up and closed my door.I got out my phone and put it on the docking station so I could blast music.I blasted 'locked out of heaven' by Bruno Mars first.I danced a bit in my that song was over I went to go pick a new one but my phone rang.I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Hey whats wrong?" Rose asked

"Just go ask Edward" I replied

"Why?" She asked

"Just cause and I got to go so bye" I said

"Bye" She said and hung up.I turned on 'Live while we're young' By one was loud but I didn't care. I danced a little bit and the songs just kept playing but then it stopped. I looked and saw that my phone lit up telling me that someone is thinking I picked it up. "Hello?" I said

"Hey it's me I'm so glad that you answe..." Edward started but I cut him off.

"Don't give me an excuse or anything and don't call me" I said and hung up. I went downstaires and made myself a chicken ceaser was so good that I made another one for myself. I turned around and saw Charlie smiling. "What?" I asked

"Your eating more" He replied and walked away.I realized what I was doing.I did this before so I'll do it again for a week this time.I got my uggs on and went to the store. I got alot of baking stuff and a little bit of ice cream. I bought it and went home. I baked some brownie' I finished I ate two and so did Charlie. I packed them up and went to bed.

I woke up and had a shower. I looked at my phone and realized that I woke up an hour early. I just put on my light grey joggers, a t-shirt and a baggy hoody.I went downstaires and had a bowl of cereal. I put a few brownies and my homework in my bag. I looked at the clock and it was twenty to eight. I decided I was going to walk to school. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag. I headed out and took my time.I got to school a few minutes before the bell and I heard people call me but I didn't want to be around people right now. The bell rang and I went to class.I saw Mike sitting alone so I took my chance and sat beside him. "Hey Bella" Mike said casually.

"Hey what are you doing for lunch?" I asked

"Just sitting with my friends" He said.

"Thats cool. Can I join you?" I smiled.

"Ya thats cool." Mike idly chated with me until the teacher walked in.I went to my mornig classes and they went by fast so before I knew it I was walking to the , Jess, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were sitting at my table.I looked for Mike and I saw him. It was a few tables behind my table.I walked and Rose smiled when she saw me walking to that table but when I walked passed it she was surprised.I could feel them staring at me as I sat down beside Mike. I could especially feel the glares of Lauren and Jess. "So Bella, do you know Tyler and Eric?" Mike asked

"Ya" I said and looked at them. "Hey" I said to them.

"Hi" They both mumbled back. I pulled out four brownies and offered them to the guys. They all agreed and I ate one myself. "Holy shit!these are good. Did you make them yourself?"  
Eric asked

"Ya last night" I leaned to Tylers ear and whispered something and Tyler then whispered something into Mike's ear.  
Mike nodded and looked at me. "So Bella, us three do something alot and we want to know if your in" Mike asked

"Um ya sure" I said hesitantly.

"Great and um we meet at my house today after school so just follow me in your car." Mike explained

"Great but I walked so can I get a ride with one of you?" I asked

"Ya sure" Mike said.I smiled and the bell all went our seperate ways and I remembered that I had biology with Edward and Alice. I walked in and Alice smiled at me.I walked towards Alice and said "You and Rose are co-captains."

"Really?" What about Jess and just asking why did you not eat lunch with us?" She asked

"Ask him" I said and pointed to Edward.I walked to the back and sat started I could see that Edward hasn't told Alice or anybody bell rang and I went to my next one went by fast and I went to my locker to drop my stuff off when someone grabbed me from behind.I jumped and turned around to a smirking Mike. I made a pouting face at smiled even more and said " I so want to kiss that pout off your face." I looked down each hall and saw Edward coming down one so I said "Then why don't you?" I asked

"Can I?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. He walked closer to me and kissed me.I wrapped my arms his neck and pulled him wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me into a locker.I heard person clear their broke apart and saw Edward standing there. "What the hell do you want Cullen?" Mike asked with venom in his voice.

"To talk to Bella privatly." Edward replied.

"No go Mike" I said and walked away with Mike and a very stunned Edward. Mike put his arm around my walked out the front entrance and I looked at the Cullens. They were stunned to see me with Mike. We got in his car and drove off. "So what are we doing?" I asked

"Well we will meet with the guys later at like around six cause they are getting it." He explained

"Ya um what are we doing?" I asked nervously

"Well we are doing weed" He replied

"Um I don't think that thats a good idea" I said

"Trust me" He said

"Ok" I said and then we stopped.I looked up and we were at his got out and went went to his room and closed the door. "Ok I want to know something" Mike stated

"Ok" I said

"What are we?" He asked

"Well if you like we could date" I said.

"I would like that." He stated and leaned put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist while we stood in the middle of his room.I pushed him to his bed.I put my legs on either side of his legs and he layed down.I arched my back as I leaned down again to kiss put his arms on my back as mine were on either side of his licked the bottom lip asking for entrance so I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in my tongues fighted for dominance but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I stayed kneeling on him and my ass was on his legs.I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's me Alice" Alice said.

"Hey Alice" I said and at this point Mike sat up and put his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck it was sweet but distracting.

"So whats with Mike and what won't Edward tell us?" She asked

"Uuugggggg.I like Mike so that answered one Edward well I asked him out yesterday morning and he agreed but after school I got a text from Lauren saying meet her in the gym and when I get there Edward is in a cornered with both of them kissing him and shit like that." I answeed annoyed.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed and I moved the phone away from my ear. I heard some muffling sounds then Alice again. "He wants to talk to you" She said

"Not happening" I said and hung up. I texted my dad teling him I was out with friends tonight then turned it off.I put it in my pocket then looked at Mike.  
"Now where were we?" I asked. He smirked and we made out but of course his Mom came home and Mike doesn't want to get caught so we went downstaires.

"Hey Mike how are you..." She paused as she saw me and smiled. "Mike who is this?" She asked

"Mom this is Bella my girlfriend." Mike said.

"Oh hi Bella it is nice to meet you" She said

"You too" I said. I turned on my phone and had 10 missed calls from Alice, 5 from Edward and 1 text from my dad.I read the text and it said ok then deleted the missed calls. "Bella?" Mike said.I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked

"We are ready to go" He said

"Ok" I led me out the door and to his stopped at a park and Tyler and Eric were there.

"You got it?" Mike asked

"Ya come on" Tyler called us walked over to them and Tyler pulled out a pulled out a joint from the bag while Eric got out a lighter. I smiled because I won't be such a good girl grabbed the joint and lit took a drag and passed the joint to took a drag and passed it to Mike who also took a passed it to me and I took a drag of felt kept passing it to the next person until it was done. Mike wrapped his arm around my waist and we went to his car. "you hungry babe?" Mike asked

"Very" I drove and when I looked out the widow I saw Mcdonalds. "What are you getting?" I asked

"Ice cream and fries" he replied.

"Really? Cause I'm getting a smartie mcflurry and fries" I smiled and placed our got them and he drove. When we parked somewhere I looked was the park that Edward and I talked at that one got out and sat on a bench with our food. We ate silently and enjoyed our food. I got a little cold after we finished so I stood up and sat on Mike's lap. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my wrapped his arms around me and sighed.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked while looking at him.

"It's just so peaceful out here." He replied.I nodded and put my head back on his chest. I didn't know how long we sat there for ut then my phone vibrated.I looked at it and I had a text from Alice. I opened it up and it said _'Hey um Edward really wants to talk to you and so do I so calll me!_' I deleted the text and ooked at the was nine. "Can you drive me home" I asked nodded and we got up and went to his car. We got in and he started driving to my stopped and I reaized that we were there already. "Bye" I said.

"Ya bye see you tomorrow" Mike said and I got out. I walked to my door and he drove off. I walked in my house and Charlie asked "How was your evening?"

"It was great but I'm tired so I'm going to bed" I saidd and walked to my room. I put my pajamas on and crawled in my bed. I was still high and wide awake so I decided that I would call Alice. "Hello?" Alice said.

"Hey it's me" I stated

"Oh hey you sitting with us tomorrow at lunch?" Alice asked

"No. I'm sitting with my boyfriend" I said

"Wait so Mike is your boyfriend?" She asked

"Ya why?" I asked

"Well Edward isn't going to be happy" She said.'Stop talking about me and who is that?' I heard Edward say. 'Bella' Alice said. 'Why won'y I be happy?'He asked. 'Cause she's dating Mike' She said. 'WHAT!' Edward screamed.'You know I've seen him and his friends do drugs in the park. Edward added."Bella, did you hear does drugs!" Alice excaimed.

"Ya I know. Besides I'm high right now so who cares?" I said.

"WE DO BELLA, SO STOP DATING HIM AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST TIME AND ONLY TIME SO NO MORE!" Alice yelled at me through the phone.'WHAT!SHE DID IT TOO?' Edward yelled. I think Aice nodded cause all I heard was him swearing and the rest of the family coming in the room and yelling at him to shut up.

"Alice.I'm going to bed so bye." I said

"BELLA! DO NOT HANG UP ON ME!" She exclaimed but I hung up anyways. I turned my phone off and just layed down on my bed.I didn't get alot of sleep cause my mind was just too busy to shut off.

**Tell me what you think of Bella high and with Mike!**


	8. the truth

**R&R!**

the truth

I woke up very tired.I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror.I had big purple bags under my eyes. I had a relaxing shower but I was still tired.I french braided my hair and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I went to my closet and decided that I was going to wear skinny jeans,tank top and a sweater.I looked warm out so I didn't wear a warm sweater.I went down staires and had a bowl of cereal. I finished and grabbed my phone and keys. I headed out to my car and drove to school. When I got there I saw Mike waiting at his car and I smiled to myself.I parked my car and started walking to of coarse nothing ever is the Cullens walked in front of me with cold hard faces. "What do want?" I asked.

"Why?" Rose asked

"Cause its fun" I replied and tried to walk away but they stopped me.

"It's bad for you and so is he" Edward said.

"Edward,you have no right to speak to me let alone who's good for me after what you did" I said.

"Well it isn't what you think." Edward replied

"Whatever and I got to go to class" I said and walked off.I walked to Mike and wrapped my arms around wrapped his arms around me and we stood there until the bell rang. We walked to class together and sat in the walked in glaring at Mike and I glared went by fast and so did I knew it I was in the parking lot waiting for Mike.I looked at my phone and it was three thirty.I looked in the parking lot and saw Mike's car and the Cullen's it struck me.I looked at the brace on my foot and bent over to take it I finished taking it off I put it in my car and ran to the back of the 's when I saw , Emmett and Jasper beating up Mike and the girls watching. I ran to them and put myself between the Mike ad the Cullens. "STOP!" I yelled. They froze and looked at me with wide eyes. I turned to face Mike and he had a bloody nose and a black eye. I turned around again ad walked to the girls. "Why?" I asked pissed.

"He's hurting you" Alice said.I shook my head and heard skin meeting skin behind me. I turned around and saw they were beating up Mike again.I ran to them and stopped behind good thing is I know how to fight because I took kick boxing and judo for six months.I did a spin kick and hit Jasper in the chest and knocked the air out of his fell to knees clutch his chest for air.I did the same thing to Edward and Emmett. "Not very fun being on the recieving end is it?" I asked and helped Mike up. We walked away to the parking lot. "Are you okay?" I asked Mike.

"Ya" Mike said. "But where did you learn that cause that was hot" He asked

"Last year for six months I did judo and kick boxing" I replied while looking for tissue to wipe the blood off his face.I found some and started wiping the blood off his face. Mike winced. "Sorry" I said but contiued my work on his face.I got all the blood off and threw the tissue away.I kissed Mike to maybe make him feel wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer while I wrapped my arms around his neck.I heard a few engines start up and I broke the kiss. "You should go home and take care of your face." I said to Mike

"But I want to stay wi..." Mike started but I put my fingure on his lips.

"No I will see you tomorrow. I promise" I nodded and walked to his Cullens just left and so did Mike. I got in my car and started driving to the Cullens house. I saw Emmett's jeep and Edward's volvojust turning into their long driveway. I sped up a little bit to catch up to I saw Emmett look in his rearview mirror and saw me his face paled a little. They parked and so did I. I got out so fast that the others hadnt even gotten out of their cars they did the guys faces paled and the girls were glaring at me. "Why?" I asked

"He's hurting you and we just want to protect you" Edward said.

"Well how did you like it when I kicked you?" I asked

"That fucking hurt!" Emmett said

"Ya. Now you three were beating up Mike. How do you think he feels?" I asked

"Well I think I broke his nose" Edward said

"Well you didn't" I flinched back at the venom in my voice.

"Wish we did" Jasper muttered.I walked closer to him.

"You have something to say?" I asked Jasper

" are a slut now and a whore like I don't even know how Edward could want you back" Jasper said harshly.I was so livid that I punched him in the face.  
He staggered back and held his nose.I saw blood and I smiled cause I damaged his face. "Nice punch but this is revenge" Jasper said and punched me in the face.  
I put my hand under my nose and I felt the blood coming out of it.

" proud there Jasper?You just hit a girl." I stated

"Ya I'm proud" He said and smirked.

"Jasper how could you do that?" Alice asked from behind him. She was I felt bad.

"Honestly I don't know" He turned around and faced me. "Sorry Bella" Jasper said

"Ya sorry Jazz" I said using his nickname I gave him last smiled and went to go hug Alice.I smiled. I turned around to leave but Edward grabbed my arm.  
"What?" I asked.

"I want to tell you what actually happened that day in the gym" He stated.I sighed.

"Ok" I said.

"Ok so, it was the end of that day of school and my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was a text from Lauren saying that you wanted to talk to me in the I went to the gym and nobody was there. I walked to the equipment room to see if you were getting mats but you weren't I turned to leave Jessica and auren were there with smiles on their faces.I asked where you were and they said that they made an excuse. I asked an excuse for what and thats when they pinned me to a wall and started kissing were rubbing their body's against mine and I wanted to vomit cause they are you walked in.  
And when you left they got off my body and left. I was shocked and when I went to talk to you, you were already gone and well you know what happens after the thing is when I saw you with Mike I thought you were getting revenge but now here you are Mike Newton's girlfriend and doing drugs with by the way nice kick and where did you learn wher is the brace you are supposed to be wearing?" Edward explained

"Wait those suts set you up?!" I schreeched. He nodded. "I forgive you." I stated "But I'm still with Mike" I added. He nodded in understanding. "Oh and the kick I took judo ad kick boxing for six months after you wel my brace is in my car because as soon as I realized that you,your family, Mike and myself were the only ones at the school besides the teachers I knew what you were I took the brace off and ran to the back of the school and then I found you" I explained.

"Oh shouldn't you put it on?" he asked

"Ya but my foot feels fine so whatever" I stated. "Well I'm going to go so bye." I said and got in my car. He waved as I drove off and towards my house.


	9. feelings

**R&R!**

feelings

When I got home I just was so tired that I went to bed.I woke up at around 7pm since I went to bed at four. I was just waking up when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said

"Hey babe just wondering are you coming with us tonight?" Mike asked

"Sorry I'm tired but maybe next time" I stated

"Ok" He said and hung up. I got up and wet downstaires to eat. I made some scrambled eggs with cheese. I ate them and when I finished the door bell rang.  
I went to it and when i opened the door I saw Mike,who was it dad is here and he will check to see who this is and see that he is high. When I was about to tell Mike my dad walked to the door and frowned. Shit, he notices. "Who is this bells?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Mike boyfriend." I said warily.

"Hhhmmm. I don't like it." My dad stated.

"Don't like what?" I asked

" is obvoisly high on something and I don't want my little girl around that shit" He said. "Sorry kid but I'm making my daughter breaking up with you."  
He stated. I was about to object and Mike was too but my dad spoke again. "If I see you guys close together unless if it has to do with school, then I will get a restraining order." He said and slammed the door on Mike. I stood there stunned for a moment until I broke out in laughter. I went to my room and went to bed again. I woke up in the morning excited. I could get together with he wants. I ate a bowl of cereal got into my really nice clothing. AKA- Black designer skinny jeans, leather boots and a deep blue loves the colour blue on me. I got in my car ad blasted domino by Jessie J. When I went to school I saw the Cullens by there cars. I skipped to them. "Hey" I said to everybody.

"Someone is happy today" Edward commented

"Why wouldn't I be. It's a nice morning in the small town of Forks and I'm now with my bestest friends" I said with a smile.

"Really? I thought we were dead bottom on you list" Alice said

" Was is the key word" I said and hugged Alice.

"Seriously why are you this you on something?" Emmett asked

"No, I'm done with that and Mike" I said.

"But I thought you weren't. Well thats what you told me yesterday." Edward said

"Well that was before Mike showed up at my house high and my dad threatened him with a restraining order." I stated. They all laughed and I joined in.  
The bell rang so I went to class with Edward and Alice. Mike walked by and he had a black smirked knowing that he did that. The teacher walked in and started the boring school shit. My classes dragged on and on but finally it was lunch. I sat beside Edward and he smiled. Lauren and Jessica were about to sit down. "Excuse me but you know this tale is for people that aren't whores" I looed up and Jessica's face paled, alot. I smirked but aparently Lauren grew a back bone.

"We aren't the ones who goes and sleeps with guy after another." She said

"Um I have never had sex, Lauren and I know for a fact that you know that and that you have so seriously, just fuck off" I said with venom in my tone that they backed away a little bit.

"Your such a liar." Jessica said.

"Well if I'm a liar then your an angel but we both know that both those statements aren't true" I said

"Nobody wants you here like seriously. Shouldn't you be with Mike or something?" Lauren said

"I'm not with Mike anymore so you can go over there cause I think that you have the worlds biggest crush on him" I said

"Your such a bitch!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Ad your the biggest whore I have ever met" I both stormed off to Mike's table.

"How were you ever friends with them?" Edward asked

"Honestly I have no idea" I all ate in silence and then the bell rang.I smiled cause now Edward and I can talk. We went to class together and we sat down beside eachother since we are partners. "Edward I want to ask you something" I stated

"Me you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes and besides I was going to ask you that mainly because I love you and I always will." I stated. He smiled and the teacher had to walk in and ruin our moment.

What do you think about Charlie's reaction and Edward and Bella? Leave a reiew to tell me.

P.S, I just watched breaking dawn part 2 and it was AMAZING! I cried near the end and I would tell you why but I don't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't watched it. But I HIGHLY recomend it!


	10. creepy people

Thanks for being patient. Please R&R.

creepy people

The rest of my day went by and I had cheer practice after school. I met up with Alice and Rose ad we changed into our uniforms. We wewnt out to the field and saw the rest of the girls warming up but Jessica and Lauren had the guts to be leading them. I walked over there and grabbed those whores. "What are you doing?" I asked

"You said we were captains." Lauren said.

"Ya until I got back which I am and you guys aren't even co anymore. Alice and Rose are taking your places." I said

"What!" Lauren screeched. "Why?" She asked.

"Well remember in the gym and then at lunch today." I replied.

"We were having fun and you weren't dating Edward" Jessica said.

"Except for the fact that I was dating Edward and now we are back together and you guys are at the bottom of my list and all the Cullens are right below me." I said

"Are we still on the team?" Lauren asked

"Yes you have a little bit of talent so go in the croud cause we have a game in Seattle on friday" I said and walked to the team. Lauren and Jessica went in with the rest of the team and when we finished warming up. " Ok for the game I'm going to teach you a new routine. Alice, Rose and I will show you." I said and we did the basic moves then we got thee music on and kept redoing it until we got most of it was five when we finished so we all just went home.  
When I got home I made curry chicken for Charlie and I. We ate dinner and when we finished I went to my room. I put my pajama's on and turned on some music. I danced a little bit and like a half a hour later my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Hey um I was wondering if you were ok?" Edward asked

"ya I'm you?" I asked

"Ya I just want to see you" Edward replied

"Well it's only eight thirty so we can meet at the park we did before" I stated

"Ok when will you be there?" he asked

"Five minutes." I replied.

"Ok bye" He said.

"Bye" I said and hung up. I put my uggs on and my warm baggy hoodie to stay warm. I had my fuzzy pajama bottoms on, so I didn't change out of them.  
I walked down staires and went to the door when Charlie saw me and asked where I was going. I told him I was going to the park and he said be back by ten.  
I went to my car and drove to the park. Edward was there already so when I got out Edward walked to me and enveloped me in a hug. " I missed you" Edward said.

"Me too" I said. We walked to a bench and sat down. "It's cold" I stated.

"Ya. You can take my jacket" He offered.

"No I think I will do something else." I said. I got up and sat on Edward's lap. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I put my head on his chest and sighed. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing but when are we telling your family" I asked.

"Well soon so we don't have to act like just friends but whenever." He said.

"Ok. We should do it tomorrow at lunch or in the morning." I said. He nodded and we just sat there. About ten minutes later I heard a car so I looked and saw my dads cruiser. I got up and when Edward looked his face held panic as if he were about to die. My dad parked and got out. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need to get home now" He said panicked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um I'll tell you later." He said and faced Edward. He stiffened. "And Edward if you hurt my daughter any more times, I know where you live." Charlie said.  
Edward's eyes widened.

"I won't hurt your daughter, sir" Edward said.

"Good and you should go home" Charlie said. Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my car and I waved to Edward. He waved back and went to his car.  
He drove off as I got in my car. I followed Charlie home. We got home and we went inside. "Okay Bella what I say right now is not repeated to anyone, not even Edward because it's dangerous." Charlie said. I nodded and he conntinued. "When you left to the park there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it but when I got there nobody was there but I found this." He said and handed me a note. I grabbed it and saw red every where. I put it closer to my face and neary fainted when I saw it. The note was written in blood and it said,

**_TO:CHARLIE SWAN,_**

**_I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOUR DAUGHTER,BELLA. THE THING IS YOU HURT MY WIFE A LONG TIME AGO SO NOW, I'M GOING TO HURT BELLA._**

**_SINCERLY,_**  
**_ME._**

**_P.S, I KNOW BELLA'S EVERY MOVE._**

"D-da-dad w-who s-sent th-this le-letter?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"I don't know but I will find out but there is also this." He said and handed me a picture. It was tonight when I was with Edward.

"W-well I'm of-officially sc-scared." I stated.

"Ya and for that reason I want you to carry this with you at all times." He said and handed me a...knife. I looked up at him with horror. "I just want you to be able to pretect yourself. But remeber do not tell anyone about this." Charlie said. I nodded and went to bed. I took my shoes off and put the knife on my night stand. I tried to get some sleep but finding out that someone is watching you and that they want to hurt you, makes you not able to. I got up at seven with only two hours of sleep. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.I put on my uggs and went downstaires to eat. When I got there I saw a very tired looking Charlie. I ate cereal and went to leave but Charlie stopped me. "You got your knife?" he asked

"No I'll go get it" I replied and ran to my room where my knife was. I grabbed it and walked downstaires to Charlie. "Where do I put it so it isn't noticable?" I asked.

"um you can tuck it in your pants like this" Charlie said and showed me with his knife. I nodded and put it there. I walked to my car and drove off. As I drove I drove in the parking lot I got a text and a very worried looking Edward. I parked and opened the text message from Edward. _'Sorry but Alice knows and her being her told the rest of them'_ I deleted the text. I put my phone and keys in my pocket. I walked to everybody. When I got there Alice hugged me and dragged me to Edward. Edward whispered if I was mad but I said no. He smiled and I smiled back but I'm sure it looked fake because it was. It would of been a real smile but knowing that someone is probably watching me right now is scaring the living shit out of me. "Bella are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep at all and it looks like someone is like pointing a gun to your head or something." Alice said

"I'm fine I just ony got two hours of sleep." I said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I was um...well I was um thinking" I said but stalled so they probably knew I was lying.

"Your not a good liar" Jasper said.

"I know" I stated.

"So why didn't you get lots of sleep.?" Rose asked again.

"Well I'm actually not aloud to tell you" I stated.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"My dad said I'm not." I stated.

"Why we are your best friends like we can keep a secret" Alice said.

"It's dangerous for you to know" I said.

"Just tell us...please" Edward said.

"Fine but this conversation doesn't leave our mouths. Not even to Charlie. Ok?" I asked and they all nodded their heads. So I continued. "Well when Charlie told me to go home when I was at the park with Edward last night so when I got home my dad informed me that I have a stalker who sent a note written in blood saying he knew my every move and wants to hurt me. There was also a picture of Edward and I in the park from last so my dad gave me this." I explained and showed them thr knife. They all look pained and scared too.


	11. Scarce

R&R! Now you get a knew point of view.

scarce.

HIS pov

After my little scheme with Charlie I was was finally getting what he deserved. Bella looked scared out of her mind which was 's only the day after my letter and Charie was staying home. He left somewhere so I entered the house. I trashed everything but had gloves on ofcoarse. I left another note. It said _**'When I get Bella, I will call you so you can hear her scream mercy. I think I will record this and send it to you to watch. P.S- Sorry I made a mess...**_  
_**not really actually.**_' I laughed and left the house just to stand in the trees around the house and watch Bella come home and Charlie to this mess. I want to scare them for a little bit and then take her. A car pulling in the driveway pulled me out of my thought. It was Bella.I was hoping she would be the first to get home. She opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and there was a scream of horror. I laughed.

**BPOV**

Everybody tried to comfort me but Edward was the worst. He was with me every second when we weren't in lunch he had a killer grip on my waist.  
School ended and Edward being Edward had to try and go home with me to make sure I'm safe. I declined saying that my dad stayed home and that he and the rest of them need to pretend that they don't agreed and Edward reluctanty let me go.I opened the front door of my house and closed it. I turned arouund and screamed.  
That creep had been in my house. Everything was trashed. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note. I picked it up and it read

_**Dear charlie,**_

_**When I get Bella, I will call you so you can hear her scream mercy. I think I will record this and send it to you to watch.**_

_**P.S- Sorry I made a mess...**_  
_**not really actually.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**me.**_

I stared at it in horror. I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sobbed for a while until I heard the front door open. I looked up and saw a very panicked looking Edward. He ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked worriedly.I shook my head and picked me up and sat me on his wrapped his arms around me sat there for a long time and then Charlie walked in the house. He ran to the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw me. "Bells, you okay?" He asked worriedly. I was about to answer but Edward did for me.

"She's not hurt but she's been crying for a long time" Edward replied. Charlie nodded and knelt beside.

"Bells I am going to tell Edward." He stated.I nodded my head and got up to go get the letters. I handed them to Charlie and he noticed the second one.

"Today?" He asked and I nodded. He read it and his face paled. Charlie told Edward the story and then handed him the 's face paled got up and asked Edward if I could stay with him for a agreed so Charie called Carlisle and agreed because they love me.I packed a bag and Edward drove me to his took my bag and and held my hand. Alice came out the door and pulled me into a hug. We walked inside and the others hugged me too. We decided to watch movies until Esme called us to ate dinner in silence but Edward was rubbing my thigh. When we finished we continued to watch got late so I was going to sleep in Alice's room with her. Alice saw the pain in my eyes and knocked on Edward's bedroom door. He opened the door and Alice pointed to me. He walked to me and held my hand. We walked to his room but I thanked Alice first. I walked in Edward's room with him. He closed the door and led me to the bed. I layed down and Edward layed down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed silently and Edward just held me close. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and it was the safest I felt in I still didn't get much sleep.

I woke up the next morning still in Edward's was saturday so we didn't have to go to school.I don't know how long I layed there for but Edward eeventually woke up.  
"How long have you been up for?" He asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Bella this isn't good for need to sleep. You go back to sleep and I'll stay right here okay?" Edward asked.

"I won't fall time I close my eyes I see myself on the ground dead in a pool of my own blood" I replied. Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. "It's fine but lets go down staires." I said and sat up and went to get off the bed but Edward stopped me.

"It's not fine but we will relax today, okay?" Edward asked.I nodded and got up. I stayed in my fuzzy pajama's and Edward kept his joggers on but put a shirt on. We walked downstaires to see everybody at the dining room table. They looked up and smiled so I gave them one. Edward and I sat down and Esme walked in the room with a few plates. "Good morning Bella and Edward. Would you like some waffles?" Esme asked. We both nodded and she smiled and cae back with more plates. We all ate in silence but Alice being Alice had to break the silence. "What does everybody want to do today?" She asked. Everybody shrugged and went back to huffed and walked to her room. Jasper went to her and Rose spoke this time. "Bella, I love you like a sister but just because you have threat over you doesn't mean you have to be mean and grumpy." She stated. I stood up and said "Sorry you feel that way about me" And walked to where my stuff was. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt.I went downstaires and saw a very angry Edward. Rose and Emmett arguing with him. I left the house and started walking.I walked for wha seamed ike hours when I heaard a car slowing down behind me and pulled to a complete stop. I heard a door open and close but I kept got closer and closer until something was put around my mouth and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room. It was made of stones and was very hands were tied together and on a hook so my feet were barely touching the ground when I was on my tippy toes. "Well your finally awake" A very creepy voice said and it echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" I asked scared to know the answer. A man stepped forward and showed his face. I have neer seen this man before but I had a feeling that my dad did. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Revenge on Charlie but your the only way to serve it to him." He stated. "You see he ut my wife in jail a few years ago and now she is out. We are together still but we both want revenge." He continued.

"Why was she in jail?" I asked.

"She tried to kill your mother" He stated and I was shocked.

"Um what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Beat you up and keep you until someone finds you which no one will because nobody knows this place exists so um have fun here because you'll be here for the rest of your horrible life." The man said.

"If I'm going too be here that ong then can I know your name since you know mine?" I asked

"I guess. My name is Riley Biers and my wife's name is Victoria Biers" Riley replied.

"Why do I recognize your name?" I asked

"My goes to Forks high but we changed his last name." Riley replied.

"Whats his name" I asked.

"Tyler Crowley" He replied and I gasped. That was not expected.

"Are you going to torture me and record it for Charlie to watch like you said you would?" I asked

"Of course." He said and grabbed a video camera and some weapons. He turned a light on and I saw what the weapons were. There was a knife, brass knuckles, nun chucks, bow and arrows and a gun. He pressed the record botton and put a mask on. "Welcome Charlie. Before you continue this I want you to invite the Cullen kids over to see what happens to I'll be watching to see if you you don't I'll kill Bella and if you do then she stays alive." Riley turned to me and said if I say who he is or his family that I will automaticaly die. I nodded. He turned to his weapons and grabbed the brass walked to me and said 'round one.' He punched me in the face a few times then the gut. I didn't say a word or didn't put the brass knuckles down and grabbed the nun chucks. He walked to me and hit me in the face with them. I screamed very loud. Riley even cringed. He hit me in the stomach as I cried out in pain every decided that he was done with these and grabbed the knife. My eyes widened with terror. I already felt the blood slowly running down my face from all the small gashes on it. He walked over to me and cut my arm. Not deep but it hurt. I screamed each time he cut a small cut that wasn't finally put that away and grabbed his bow and arrow. I was doomed. He went to the back wall and shot the first arrow. It barely missed my side. He shot agan and it hit me in the went right through it but it stayed in. So if he took it out there would be a hole in my hand. I screamed very loud that Riley told me to shut the hell up or the next would go between my eyes. I shut up and he grabbed the gun. He shot me in the foot and I screamed louder. Riley gave me the same threat so I sobbed quietly. Riley turned off the camera and took out the tape. He put it in an envolope and walked out of the room. I looked at the pile of blood below me and there was alot. Before I knew it I was seeing black.


	12. recognized

**R&R**

Recognized

EPOV

I was so livid with Rose and Emmett that we argued for a hour. We both calmed down a bit so I went to go get Bella when I noticed her bag not in my room. I went to Alice and she thought that she was with us. I freaked out because there is someone looking for her and she is probably alone walking to her house right now. I ran out of the house and got in my car. I drove down the driveway and then went my route that I take to Bella's.I was driving when I saw her bag on the side of the road. Oh shit he got her. I thought and called Charlie. "Hello?" He answered

"Hey Mr. Swan it's Edward um Bella was well I think she was found by that guy" I said fast.

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled. "Where are you?" He asked and I told him. Five minutes later he arrives and came to check the stuff out. We got to the station to see if there are finger prints on the bag. Charlie said that I should go home cause it will take hours. I politely declined and he let me stay in his office. He went to get an update on the bag. My phone vibrated indicating that I had a text. It was from Rose asking where I was. I texted her back and told her about Bella and turned my phone was on duty so he left but let me stay here.I stayed there until Charlie came back and he said that I need to go home. I nodded and went home. When I pulled up to the driveway, everybody was running out the door. Rose tried to blame it on herself and I said it wasn't. I went upstaires and just layed on my bed. I heard footsteps and a knock. My mom came in and handed me the phone saying it was Charlie. I answered and he said that I needed to come to his house with Alice, Jasper, Rose ans Emmett. I told them and we went over there. He told us to go in the living room and sit. He played this video and it was a guy explaining that my family had to be here to watch it. He stepped out of the screen and Bella was there chained to the roof and she can barely touch the ground. He punched her with brass knuckles on and then nun chucks. He then grabbed a knife and cut her a few times before he left. Then out of no where an arrow just missed shot another one and it went straight through her hand and stayed in. He came back in the screen and grabbed a gun. He shot her in the foot and she screamed loudly.I cringed and looked away. Charlie was in tears and so was everybody else, even me. We left and went home but I went straight to bed.

BPOV

I woke up in the same dark room but I was laying down I tried to sit up but something was holding me back. I looked and saw that I was chained to this bed. I looked at my hand and they took the arrow out but there was a hole in my hand. I looked at my foot and it had a smaller hole in it as well. I sighed heavily and then Riley spoke and I didn't even know he was there. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't chain you up would you?" He asked. I shook my head and he smirked. "Come on you've been out for a day so um I'm going to go another round of torturing you" He stated and unchained me. He picked me up and hung me on the chain from yesterday. I could already feel the tears in my eyes because it already door opened and Tyler was there. Riley turned the camera on and Tyler grabbed the brass knuckles and hit me. I got the same torture as yesterday but no arrow or gun. They left me there this time and I passed out once again.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and I couldnt eat. Even though I haven't eaten since yesterday with Bella. I was't hungry. I had a glass of water when I got downstaires.I sat at the table with the others. I looked at my phone and it was one. I looked around the table and saw that everybody looked sad and so I looked at my water. My phone rang so I answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Hi it's Charlie and I need your family to come over just like sent another here in ten minutes." Charlie said and hung up.

"Ok everybody get up, we need to go to Charlie's house" I said and they all looked at me and got up. We headed into our cars and got to Charlie's. He showed us another video of Bella but I recognized the second person that wasn't there before. "And I got the results on the bag back." charlie stated."It belongs to this kid Tyler Crowely." Charlie continued. My eyes widened and I stood up.

"I know who he is." I stated.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Do you recognize the name Riley Biers?" I asked

"Ya I arrested his wife for attempting to kill Renee a few years ago" He stated and I was more shocked.

"Well thats Tyler's you know where they live?" I shook his head and he was on the phone. He hung up and told us to go to the station with got there a few minutes later and went was there and looked at us. "We have his address so I want you to stay here and wait okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm going with you." I stated.

"You can't" He said. He whispered something to the secretary and a few cops came out from the put us in a cell so we can't follow them. Well Charlie is smart.

"This is not how I want to spend my day" Alice pouted. I looed at her and said 'it's for Bella.' She nooded and we just sat there for a while. Hours past and Charlie came back.

"Okay kids Bella is that the hospital in a bad condition so you can see her but she is sleeping." Charlie said as he was unlocking the jail cell. We thanked him and drove to the hospital. They let us in but made us be quiet. Charlie came in a hour later or so. We all just sat there. I looked at her hand and saw the hole. I heard the docters saying something about doing a skin graph. I sighed and I fell asleep. I woke up to someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and it was dark.  
I looked around the room and saw Bella looking at me. I smiled at her and went to her bed. "Where is everybody?" I asked. She shrugged. "When did you fet up?" I asked.

"Like ten minutes ago but the docters checked on me" She replied. I nodded and she moved to the other side of the bed and patted to the spot beside her.  
I layed down there and wrapped my arms around her. I soon heard her breathing become even as she fell asleep and I wasn't far behind that.


	13. healing and dead

**R&R and the next update might be later than normal because christmas but I don't know yet so just R&R please!**

Healing and dead

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and Edward was still beside me. I smiled and just got as close as I could to him. I layed there for a little bit when I felt him lifted his head up and kissed my neck and said 'good morning.' I said good morning back and we just layed there. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ummm it is seven thirty. Why?" He asked.

"Don't you have to go to school?" I asked.

"Ya I'm going tomorrow but I'll be here everyday." He replied.

"You don't have to do that" I said as Alice and Rose walked in.

"Good morning! Edward get off the bed before I hurt you cause we all want to say hi and Charlie is walking down the hall as we speak." Alice said in her enthusiastic normal 's eyes widened and he kissed my cheek and stood up but held my hand. "Good. Now how are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um I feel nothing" I replied.

"The pain killers are strong" Carisle said as he walked in with Charlie and everybody else. I smiled at them and they smiled back. "So Bella I take it you want to know what your injuries are?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. "Well you have alot of cuts and bruises, black eyes, a um hole in your left hand and left foot." I nodded."The hole in your hand is going to take a while to but it will heal with in two weeks or so but you have to keep it clean which means you can't wear gloves" He added and I nodded. "Any questions?" He asked.

"How long am I in here for?" I asked

"Well we want to monitor you for the next twenty four hours but after that you will be discharged" He replied. I nodded and he left the room. Everybody wanted to stay with me but the nurse said it was too much for me which it wasn't so she only will let two people in at a time. Rose and Alice called the first shift so Edward went with the others to get something to eat. Alice and Rose blamed themselves for this but I told them that it wasn't. The same process happened when Emmett and Jasper came in and blamed themselves. Charlie had to go to work and everybody but Edward went to school so Edward layed on the bed again. We cuddled for most of the day and I ate a little bit but I wasn't hungry. I finally looked at my hand that was under my blanket all day. My eyes widened when I saw it. There was literaly a hole in my hand. I could see through a average size hole in my hand. " People are going to notice this" I said. Edward nodded.  
I layed down in Edward's arms again. I fell asleep in his arms and I wished he didn't have to go to school tomorrow. I woke up and Edward was gone. I looked at the clock and it was nine in the morning. The door opened and Charlie and Carlisle walked in. "Bella you are discharged so Alice packed clothes for you to wear today." Carlisle said and handed me a bag. "The thing with your foot is that you will have a limp or a while and have troubles walking but it's not permanant." He explained.

"And we will leave you to get changed now" Charlie said and they left. I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I looked in the bag and saw joggers, a t-shirt and a baggie hoodie. I silently thanked Alice. I put the on and put my uggs on that were in the bag as well. I walked out the bathroom and got Charlie. We left and he helped me walked since it was hard for more than a few steps. Carlisle set me up a set of appointments with a docter that will help me walk. When we got home Charlie helped me to my room. I thanked him and grabbed my phone. I texted Edward and said that I was home. He sent me a smiley face. I laughed. I spent my afternoon texting everyone until afterschool. Edward came over and kept me company. He stayed for dinner even though Charlie ordered pizza. He went home at nine and I decided to go to bed. I got up at eight and just used my laptop almost all day. I got a text at around one from Alice saying 'Everyone knows about you!' I looked at it shocked and sighed. I went to the bathroom and looked at my face. The black eyes were bad and even make-up couldn't cover it. I texted her back and said I was going to school tomorrow. A few minutes later I got a text from Edward saying 'Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow? And I'll be over after school with your homework.' I smiled and replied. 'Ya I want to go tomorrow and thanks.' I went to my bed and layed down for a while until I heard the door being knocked on. I got up and went down the staires slowly which was my fastest pace. I opened the door and saw Edward. I let him in and we went to my room. "So are you sure that you want to go to school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Ya I'm bored and stuff and I miss you" I said. He nodded and gave me my homework. He helped me with some of it. He had to go home at six for dinner so we said goodbye and he left. I layed on my bed and decided I should put my stuff in my backpack. When I finished that I grabbed my clothes for tomorrow.  
I ony grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a baggie hoodie. I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway and open the door. "Bells?" Charlie called out.

"Ya" I replied.

"Come downstaires for dinner" He said. I went downstaires slowly and sat at the dining room table. Charlie came out from the kitchen with two plates. He gave one to me and it was Chinese food. " Thanks" I said and he nodded. We ate in silence until I spoke. "I'm going to school tommorrow" I said.

"Well thats good I guess." He said. We both finished and I went to my room. I decided to call Edward. "Hello?" He said

"Hey I was wondering if you could pick me up tomorrow morning because I don't think driving would be the best thing." I asked

"Ya sure" He said.

"Thanks. So what are you doing?" I asked

"Laying on my bed. What about you?" He asked.

"Same as you" I replied.

"It's getting late maybe you should go to sleep." Edward said.

"Ya ok bye" I said.

"Bye love you" He said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up. I got comfertable and went to sleep. I woke up and got ready for school. I put on my jeans. t-shirt and baggie hoodie. Edward was picking me up at eight and it was seven thirty so I headed downstaires and had a bowl of cereal.I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the time. It was five to eight so I put on my uggs and sat on the porch swing. A few minutes later Edward pulled up and came to the porch. He gave me a smile and helped me walk to the got to school ten minutes later and Edward helped me out of the car. I looked and saw almost everybody staring. Edward helped me inside to my locker. He had to go so I started to make my way to my next class. Before I got there Lauren and Jessica stopped me. "Your such a liar and you can see the make up on your face for your 'black eyes'" Jessica said

"It's not fake. Do you want to see the hole in my hand?" I asked and they nodded there heads. I pulled my hand out of my sleeve and showed them. They gasped and started apauligizing. I just continued walking to my next class. I walked in and I heard people gasp and start whispering.I rolled my eyes and sat at the back of the room. I didn't listen to this very boring class. The bell finally rang and I started walking to my next class. I got out the door and saw a smiling Edward waiting or me. He helped me walk to my next class and I thanked him but he said no problem and that he would be outside this door when the bell rings. I smiled and walked inside my class. I got the same reactions as before but I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the room. I listened a little bit but not alot. The bell rang so I got up and walked out the door. Edward was there and we walked to the cafeteria we finished lunch we went to our next classes which are boring like always. School went like this for me for the next month. My injuries got better and the hole in my foot is gone but it still hurts and the hole in my hand is almost gone and it still hurts. It was a normal monday and I was coming home from school. I got home put on joggers and a tank top. I started my homework and the house phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella I'm sorry" Phil said.

"Why?" I asked and my dad walked to the table where I was sitting.

"Um well I came home last night to um well someone murdered your mother" Phil says and I can hear him cry.

"What" I asked crying as father walked to me and asked what happened.

"I'm sorry and I booked you a flight for thursday here for her funeral" Phil said sadly.

"Ok. Bye" I said completely breaking down so I hang up.

"What happened?" Charlie asked

"Someone murdered Renee" I said and stood up. I grabbed my runners and walk to a park. I sit on a bench and pull my knees up and started raining soon after.I don't know how long I stayed there for but I was got darker and darker while I got colder and colder. I heard a car pull up behind me and footsteps as well. "Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and looked back down. He sat beside me and wrapped his jacket around me. "Your going to get sick" Edward stated. I looked at Edward with an expressionless face. "Come here" He said and I scooted closer but he just picked me up and took me to his car. He got in the drivers side and blasted the heat. He drove me to my house and Charlie let Edward in. I sat on Edward's lap on the couch in the living room. It got late and Edward had to go.


	14. funeral

**Sorry for the long wait but it's here now so enjoy.**

_funeral_

I went to bed after Edward left. I didn't actually sleep though.I was up the whole night and I could tell that I was getting sick. I finally just got up at six in the morning. I had a relaxing shower that helped me wake up. I put on joggers, t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. I went downstaires and ate cereal for my breakfast. When I finished it was 7:30am so I decided I would walk to school. I grabbed my phone and then put my uggs on. I started walking to school and put my headphones in and played music. The songs played on shuffe and when I arrived at school, I kept the music on. I glanced at the Cullens and they looked at me with pity. I just went to my locker and got my stuff for class. I walked to my class and a movie started so I let my thoughts wander. The bell rang so I went out the door and Edard was there waiting for me. He came over to my and gave me a hug. "Hi" He murmered.

"Hi" I said and we let go.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible. I got no sleep and I'm getting sick" I replied and he frowned but we continued walking to class. We sat beside eachother in the next class. That class took forever to end but when it did, we went to the wrapped his arm around my waist. We went to our table and sat down. "Bella, I'm sorry about your mother."Rose said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Bella, you look absolutly horrible." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's true Bella, there are big purple bags under your eyes and you look sick." Jasper explained.

"Well I didn't sleep last night and I'm becoming sick." I replied to his non-existent question.

"I should take you home." Edward stated and I got up and we walked to his drove me to my house and we both got out. We went inside and went to my room. I sat on bed and he joined me. "Are you going to your mothers funeral?" He asked.

"Ya my flights on thursday but I can't do this alone. I'm scared." I replied.

"You won't be alone, Phil will be there." He stated.

"You can say no but, can you go with me?" I asked.

"I would love to but I would have to ask and stuff." Edward replied.

"Really? And I'm sure your parents will say yes" I explained.

"Ya, they probably will." He admitted. I yawned. "You need to go to sleep." He stated. I nodded and got under the covers. Edward slipped under them to so I snuggled to him. "I love you." I murmered.

"As I love you." Edward said. I fell into a deep slumber. "Bella? Bella? Bella! It's ok. Wake up babe, nobodies hurting you." Edward said. I opened my eyes and saw a very alarmed looking Edward. "Are you okay babe?" He asked.

"Ya" I said weakly.

"That was an intense nightmare." He stated.

"I saw my mother laying in pool of blood... with you laying dead next to her." I explained.

"Oh" Edward said.

"You stayed" I said.

"Ya Charlie let me." He explained and I smiled. "But, we do have to go to school. Now" He added.I sat up on my bed. "I also called my parents last night." He continued and I looked at him. "And they want to know what flight your on." And I smiled widely and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing this." I murmered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He stated and we hugged for a little longer. We then got ready for school and Alice dropped off some clothes for Edward last night so he didn't wear the same thing. We ate cereal downstaires then left at eight. When we got to school, we went to the rest of his day went by slow but Edward got a text from his dad saying that he got the seat next to me for the flight. When school ended we went to his house so he could took him about an hour to pack and then it took me two hours to pack. I called Phil and told him that Edward was coming. Phil thought that was a good we finished packing we went to sleep for the early morning we had the next day. I fell asleep in Edward's arms. We got up at four thirty and we got dressed in comfertable ate breakfast and Charlie drove us to the airport. When we boarded the plane I was just antsy. Edward rubbed my leg in a soothing way. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. We fell asleep on the plane and woke up by a flight attendant saying that we were landing.I woke Edward up and we exited the plane. We went to luggage claim and I saw Phil. We drove to the house and we went to my old room. Edward and I stayed there for a bit but eventually Phil called us down for dinner. He had ordered chinese food and dinner was kind of awkward. Edward and I cleaned up after we al finished. Edward and I went to bed a few hours later. We woke up and Phil needed help with the funeral. Edward and Phil wore a black suit and I wore a black strapless dress. We all ate breakfast at eleven. The funeral was in a hour so we all were a few people there when we got waited for noon so we could start and when we did, there were a hundred people or so. Everybody said something positive and we all cried. When it was done we went to some place for the 'after party' and ate lunch. I only knew a few people here out of the hundred. It wa sgetting late so everybody started leaving. As soon as we got home I ran up to my room and broke down. I sobbed for a few hours and in that time Edward came in and held me in his lap. Edward was rubbing my back the whole time. Eventually, I fell asleep in Edward's arms but woke up beside him. His arms were firmly around my waist. I got as close as I could to him because I needed the closeness. "What are you doing?" Edward mumbled.

"I need to be close to you." I replied.

"Oh" He said and tightened the grip on my waist.

"Our flight is today." I stated and he nodded. "We should pack our stuff." I said and Edward got looked so tired with the deep purple bags under his eyes.  
"When did you go to bed?" I asked.

"Around one in the morning" He replied.

"You should go back to bed." I said.

"I'll just sleep on the plane" He said and I nodded. We packed all our stuff and had eaten by eleven. Our flight is at thrree so Phil is driving us we arrived we thanked Phil and went through security. We went to the food court and ate a small lunch then boraded our plane on time. It was a very boring was sleeping and I tried to on several occassions but failed. So I was left with my torturous thoughts. When we landed it was ten at night. Edward's parents picked us up. They are awesome because they are letting me sleep we got to their house, Edward and I went straight to his room and fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	15. the test

The Test

Bpov

We woke up at seven so we could go to did our own routines and at eight we were ready to starred at me the whole day at school.  
I was so annoyed by tried calming me down and it helped, but only for a little bit. By the time we got to his house after school, I was so stressed that there was only one way I could think of to making me feel better. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to his room. I closed the door and locked it.  
"What are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"I need your help." I said and walking closer to him.

"With what?" He asked and at this point there is almost no room between us and I can feel his breath on my face. The way I answered his question was by pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue traced my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. His hands travelled down my back and stop just above my slowly put his hands on my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slowy moved us against a wall. I moaned as he squeezed my ass a little pulled apart to breath after our intense kiss. Edward starts un-bottoning my shirt as he starts kissing my neck in a loving he gets all the bottons undone he removes my shirt completely so I'm only in my bra and pants. I start taking his shirt off and when I couldn't finish getting it off he throws it off him. I smash my lips to his and he starts moving backwards. The back of his knees hit his bed and we fall on his bed. Edward then starts kissing my boobs and I moan. He rotates us so he is hovering over start kissing again and I start un doing his pants, when he stops. "Bella. We can't." He said in unsteady breathes.

"Why?" I ask frustrated.

"Because I don't want you to do this because of what happened." He said softly.

" But I want you." I say.

"And you have me." He replied.

"Not the way I want to." I sigh.

"Just wait... a few weeks, when we can be alone. Trust me, you don't want anyone around when we have sex. Cause I will make sure that you have to be loud." He said.

"I will be keeping you to that." I said. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down to continue our make out session.

**3 month later. (January)**

School has gotten better and Edward and I have gotten closer. Even though he hasn't done what he said he would, we still got a way of releasing our needs.  
Edward's family is going away this weekend to see friends down in Alaska but Edward is staying home because he doesn't really get along with them. He invited me to come over for the weekend but Charlie said no. I started begging and begging him until he reluctantly said yes. That brings us up to the present. Me, pulling up to Edward's driveway. I get out and grab my bag from the backseat. I walk up to the door and opens the door with a smile on his taes my bag and holds my hand. "Hi" I said.

"Hey, I missed you." He said.

"Even though we have only been apart for an hour, I miss you too." I said. We are now in his room and he puts my bag down and faces me. I decide to jump him. I run at him and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I crush my lips to his and he backs up into a wall. He turns us around so I am pressed up against the wall. Edward starts kissing my neck all the way down to my chest. He starts taking my shirt off and after I take his off. He starts slipping my bra straps down my arms and he looks at me with pure lust. I nod slightly so he knows he can take my bra off. He quickly slips his arms around my back and he unclips the bra. He slowly removes the bra and looks at my boobs. He grabs one and massages it and he starts licking the other one. I moan really loud. He starts moving us to the bed and he puts me down first. We re-connect our lips and I slowly move my hands to Edward's jeans. I start unbottoning his jeans and unding the zipper.I slowly pull down his pants until I can't reach anymore. He gets up to fully take them off then joins me again. He takes my jeans off as well. So now we are both only in underwear. I go and start pulling his boxers off and he doesn't stop me so I continue. I get them off and he has started taking mine off. Edward quickly goes to his nightstand and he takes a condom out. He puts it on and comes back over to me. He lines his penis up with my entrance. I mentally prepare myself because it hurts the first time. He gently enters me and I close my eyes. It doesn't hurt as much but it's uncomfertable. "Babe, I want to see your eyes when I make love to you." Edward whispers. I open my eyes and I suddenly get lost in his very green starts moving slowly and it gets more comfertable. "Faster." I moan. Edward picks up the pace and we start kissing again. I feel a tightening in my stomach and I know that I'm about to cum. "I'm about to..." I start but can finish the sentence because the ecstasy is too high.

"Me too." Edward says. It all becomes too much and I scream Edward's name several times and Edward does the same with my name. We are both panting hard as he rolls off of me. "That was..." He starts.

"Amazing" I finish for him. Edward stands up to dispose of the condom before coming back. I'm all sweaty so I decide that I should have a shower. "I'm going to have a shower. Do you care to join me?" I ask as I get up and head to his bathroom. He looks at me and smiles.

"Ofcoarse." He said and follows me into the bathroom. He starts the shower and I climb in the smaller cubicle space. Edward jumps in too and there is still room to move around, there isn't much. We have a very heated make-out session in the shower while we started to clean ourselves up. By the time we are dressed and back in Edward's room, it's six thirty. We decided to make spahgetti together for dinner then relax and watch some movies. By ten we are both tired so we go and get ready for bed and sleep on his bed together. We woke up on saturday happy. It was noon so we were well rested up which ment one thing: We had sex four times that day. We had showered together again and we were both really tired so we went to bed early. And on Sunday, everybody was home at noon so we couldn't do anything like that. We had troubles keeping our hands off of eachother now. Weeks went by and whenever we could, we would have sex.  
Now it's the middle of March and we haven't had sex in three weeks. I'm having a very hard time concentrating on anything right now. But lucky for us, Edward's family is going to see their friends again so we will be alone for the weekend. I have been excited all day and now I'm knocking on Edward's front door with my bag.  
He opens the door and pulls me inside immedietly. He pushed me against a wall and pinned my arms above my head.I moaned Edwardlet go of my arms but grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he was grabbing my ass. He carried us upstaires to his room. He kicked the door shut and pinned my up onn a wall again.I started undoing his pants while he was doing the same thing to me. "I want you right now." I panted as we both got our pants down to the ground and completely off. Edward practicly ripped my panties off me as I slid his boxers down his legs. I tried to get his shirt off but he took it his off then mine off. Before I can say anything, Edward's in me. He's thrusting in and out of me hard and fast. This is needy sex but we needed it so bad.  
I'm moaning while he is grunting and before I know it we both reach out climax together. Edward keeps thrusting in and out of me for a bit, so we are completely off our ecstasy. Edward is still in me but I don't want him to pull out. "Please wait, I want you to stay inside of me." I said and he nodded. I was still pressed against the wall but I was hanging on to Edward really tightly.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Edward asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Ya" I replied. He moved us to the bathroom and got a shower started without removing himself from me. We get in the shower and it's cooler, it just shows how much Edward knows me. I slowly pulled off Edward and stood beside him. "I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." he showered and got all washed up. When we finished we decided to order pizza for dinner. It arrived half an hour later and we just relaxed for the rest of the night. We went up to Edward's room to sleep and when we entered, I remembered what we did in here earlier. Then something hit me, we didn't use a condom and I had just started taking the pill two days ago. I suddenly became very panicked. What if I'm pregnant, sure I graduate high school in two months but I had plans. Edward sensed my panic and he came to me immedietly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We didn't use a condom." I said slowly and then he looked very panicked.

"Oh god." He whispered. We sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at eachother. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well if I am, which this isn't one hundred percent that I am, but if I am then I know that I will not kill it." I said seriously.

"Well I would hope not." He said. "But you could always give it up" He said. I slowly looked up at him. He said that **I** could give it up. Does this mean that he doesn't want it? Of course he doesn't, it will ruin his life. "What are you thinking?" He asked, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"You don't want it, do you?" I asked and he looked...surprized and upset? I stood up and looked at him. "No it's fine, I get it. You don't want this to hold you back. But I am keeping it, no matter what." I said with tears running down my face.

"Babe, I never said that I didn't want it. Sure it may not be the time I wanted to have kids but, I love you and if you want to keep it, then I willl be with you whole heartidly, every step of the way. But lets not get upset over something that we don't know yet." Edward said and he just made me love him even more.  
I smiled.

"Your right, we don't even know yet. I can take a test in a week, so we will have to be patient." I said and sat back down. Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Come on lets get some sleep." He said and we both layed down on his bed. We fell asleep and I woke up at noon. Edward had already been up but he decided to watch me sleep. The day went by very slowly. By the time the day ended, I was tired from thinking and it felt like I had been up for too long. We went to bed and woke up at eleven in the morning. Edward got up a few minutes after me and we made breafast. By three in the aternoon, the rest of Edward's family came back and started unpacking. I decided that I should go and I did. The week went by so slow that I was slowly losing my mind. If only Saturday would come quicker. The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the clock and finally school ended. Today I will buy the test, but I will use it tomorrow,when Charlie is on his shift and Edward wil come over. I headed to my car, when Alice came up to me. "Do you want to hang out today? Maybe do some shopping?" Alice asked hopeful. I can't tell her that I'm going to port angelas to buy a pregnancy test so I lie.

"um, I'm going to Port Angelas to the book store. Sorry." I said

"Ok, thats fine. Maybe some other time." She said and skipped away. I got into my car and drove to Port Angelas Pharmacy. I would of just done it in Forks, but everybody knows who I am and who my father is. An hour later I pulled up to the parking lot of the Pharmacy. I went inside the store and found what I was looking for. I bought it and left. I went home and arrived there at five-thirty. Charlie wasn't home yet so I quickly hid the test in my panty drawer. I went downstaires and started making tacos for dinner. Charlie got home and we ate dinner in silence. I cleaned up the mess then went to my room. I had a shower and got in my pajamas. It was nine when I decided that I should go to bed. I woke up at ten the next morning and ate a bowl of cereal. I got changed into jeans and a t-shirt when I finished my breakfast. Charlie had left early this morning for work so Edward could come over anytime. There was a knock at the door so I opened the door and was greeted by Edward. I smiled and let him in. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." i said not reallly knowing what to do.

"Should you just do it. Get it over and done with?" Edward asked.

"Um, probably the best thing to do" I said and I led Edward upstaires. I grabed the test and went to the bathroom. I told Edward to wait a sec before he could come in. I did what the instructions said and now we had to wait for three minutes. I washed my hands then told Edward he could come in. Those few minutes felt like an hour, but finally it beeped. We both looked over at it and it said positive.


	16. tlling the parents

**Sorry for the wait but I have had a lot of homework. Please R&R.**

_Telling the Parents_

Bpov

Holy fuck I'm pregnant! I always wanted kids but not this early. I looked at Edward and his eyes were glazed over. I had tears in my eyes at this point because I am happy for being pregnant but sad because I keep thinking that Edward wants to leave me. "Babe, what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I just keep thinking that you're going to leave me because you don't want a kid or something like that." I replied.

"Bella, I would never leave you. You are the one for me." He said and pulled me into a hug. I silently cried tears of happiness. Edward and I decided to tell his parents today before my dad because they are home. Edward and I sat and talked for a little while to see what we were going to do. I said that I didn't want her to be without me at night or whatever but I said that nothing is going to happen for a little while. We drove to his house and thankfully everybody was gone except for Carlisle and Esme. We had decided that he tells them the news and that I will tell Charlie. "Mom, Dad?" Edward called.

"In here." Carlisle said. We walked to the living room and saw them sitting on the couch looking at us with smiles. "What do you need?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Well, um Bella's pregnant." Edward said quietly. They looked at each other than at us.

"D-did you say that Bella was pregnant?" Carlisle stuttered.

"Yes" Edward confirmed and Esme squealed. She actually squealed. We all looked at her like she was high but she didn't notice. She had a big smile plastered on her face and walked over to us. She hugged Edward and I, then started asking what our plans were. We told her the truth, we don't have any yet. The whole time Carlisle was in shock and just sat there. He finally moved and hugged us. I was happy that they were happy because I don't know how well Charlie is going to take the news. We just hung out there for a while until we decided to go tell Charlie. I decided to make him a nice meal and tell him during it, while Edward agreed. He helped me a little bit and I had told Charlie that Edward was staying for dinner so he wasn't shocked when he got home. Edward and I made lasagne because that was Charlie's favourite. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. "Calm down, it will be fine." Edward whispered in my ear as we were serving the dinner. I wanted to tell him that Charlie owns a gun and that he impregnated his daughter but decided against it. We sat down at the dinner table and started eating in an awkward silence. Edward squeezed my hand gently, urging me to tell him.

"Um dad," I said clearing my throat. "Um well Um I'm a pregnant." I said looking him in the eye. His fork fell from his hand and clanked on the plate. His face turned bright red with anger.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm pregnant." I said more confidently. He glared at me then Edward. Oh god.

"You" He glared at Edward.

"Sir, it's not what …." Edward started.

"No, I know exactly what this is. Bella, I want you to never see Edward again. I will take care of him." Charlie said.

"Dad! No! We love each other. Sure this was a little too soon to have a child but I am staying with Edward whether you like it or not." I said standing up for myself.

"Bella! Go to your room." Charlie ordered through gritted teeth.

"No, Dad." I said standing my ground beside Edward.

"Sir, with all the respect, you can't make her choices in life." Edward said while grabbing my hand.

"Get out." Charlie whispered. "I said, Get out!" He yelled so I turned to Edward.

"I guess I will see you soon." I said.

"Both of you." Charlie said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"You want to make your own decisions then you can be with him and move out, or stay with me and leave him." Charlie said.

"Dad," Bella whispered.

"No, what's your decision?" He asked.

"I can't leave Edward." I whispered with tears running down my face. "You know how much it hurt me the last time." I said.

"If you can't leave him, then you can move out." He said. "You can get your stuff that you will need tonight and stay with Edward or a friend. I don't really care at this point." He said and walked to the living room.

"Bella," Edward whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I am so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." He said with matching tears. "I also texted my parents and they said that you are more than welcome to stay with us." He added.

"Thanks." I said and led him up to my room to pack my clothing and some other knick knacks that I wanted to keep. I put my keys on the dinner table and Edward and I left. We drove in silence and I pulled my knees up to my chest. When we got to the house, all of the Cullen's new what happened and that I'm pregnant. Edward and I are sharing a room because it makes sense. I just sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest all night, not getting any sleep. Edward was trying to get me to sleep but I needed to think this through and the events that occurred today. Edward eventually fell asleep after I told him that I would go to sleep in a little bit. But I never did. Edward woke up at ten in the morning and saw that I was up. "How long have you been up for?" He asked.

"I never went to sleep." I replied.

"Bella, you promised and it's bad for you." He said frustrated.

"I know but I needed to think and I have." I stated.

"You should sleep for a while; I will wake you up at one or so." Edward stated.

"Okay." I whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. More than 1?

**More than 1?**

Bpov

"Bella, love, wake up." Edward said soothingly. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at the sight I woke up to. Edward is lying on the bed only in his boxers with a grilled cheese and orange juice on a tray. "Here you go babe, you should take it easy today." Edward suggested.

"I'm fine," I said and Edward gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked while taking a bite of the sandwich.

"You're not fine; you have only had a few hours of sleep because of the events of yesterday. Everybody understands that this is a hard time for you but you need to go to sleep at night." Edward replied. I put down the food and hugged Edward.

"I will, but we can do anything you normally do on a Sunday because I'm up to it, unless you want to hang out with the guys." I said reassuringly. Secretly I want to just hang out with him but if he wants to be around other people today, then fine.

"Bella I want to be with you today, but my siblings do want to hang out with us, especially Alice, who found out that you lied to her on Friday about why you were going to Port Angeles." Edward chuckled.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her what I was buying. If I did the whole town would know I'm pregnant before me." I said seriously. Edward laughed at that and nodded. I finished my lunch and we got ready for the day. We went downstairs by two and everybody wanted to go bowling. We went to the bowling alley and surprisingly, it was empty. Edward's siblings don't hate me even though I'm pregnant and I was expecting Rose to be mad if anything. We all had fun bowling and I know that I'm going to miss these times because when I get further along, I will be restricted to only being able to do few things and when the baby is here, well let's just leave it at that. "Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked me. I looked up and saw that we were at his house already.

"Um I was just thinking that I'm going to miss times like the one we just had with everyone." I explained.

"It's not like you're going to die. Once the baby is born, I'm sure that my parents will want to kidnap it every so often." He said and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I see mom in the kitchen, dinner is probably ready considering its six." He said and got out of the car. He ran to my side to open the door for me. He helped me out like I was already six months pregnant.

"I can do that myself you know." I explained to him.

"I know but let's not get you stressed. Yesterday was enough for you." He said protectively. This pissed me off, he keeps bringing yesterday up and I can still take care of myself. We walked into the house as Esme called out that dinner was ready. I walked to the dining room leaving Edward behind. I sat down where I normally sit and everybody else came in at once except for Edward; he was the last one. He sat beside me but I paid no attention to him. I think that he knows that I'm mad at him because he didn't try talking to me while we ate. After the beautiful dinner that Esme made, I went to Edward's room. I just sat on the bed for a while not realizing someone walked in until the bed dipped down beside me. I looked up to Edward looked at me intently. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can do things myself." I muttered. He looked at me surprised but looked back down.

"I know what people are like when they are pregnant, so I know that your hormones are all over the place. I am sorry even though I should be able to help my beautiful pregnant girlfriend out of the car." He explained to me and if I was mad before, I'm fucking furious now! I stood up and glared at Edward.

"Do not blame my hormones for how I acted! And how do you know what pregnant women are like? And I won't be beautiful when I'm all fat!" I exclaimed at him, raising my voice a little. I stormed out of the room and knocked on Alice's room door. She opened the door and smiled at me. "Bella, come in." She said with a smile. I walked in and saw Rosalie on the bed, crying. I sat beside her and Alice sat on the other side of her. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked forgetting my problem.

"I- I-I'm p-p-pregnant." she whispered.

"What?" Alice and I said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant, I found out today." She whispered. I know exactly how she feels.

"Does Emmett know?" Alice asked.

"N-No, I don't know how." She mumbled.

"There is no right way to tell him, just come out with it." I said. "Trust me, I would know" I laughed and they joined in a little. "Ok, tell him now." I said and got up. Her eyes widened.

"Can you guys be at my side?" he asked.

"Of course. We will go got him and then you will talk while we hold your hand or something, ok?" I asked and she nodded. Alice and I found Emmett with Jasper and Edward playing video games. Edward looked like he was going to say something but I glared at him. "Emmett, we need to talk." Alice said to Emmett and his eyes widened. We took him to Alice's room and we shut the door behind us. We sat on the bed beside Rose and held her hand. "Emmett, I need to tell you something." Rose stated. "I'm pregnant." She said and Emmett looked like he was going to be sick. He sat down and looked intently at her.

"How?" he asked bewildered.

"I don't know, it just happened." She replied. Emmett then looked at me and that confused me.

"Are you contagious?" He asked and us girls started laughing; Emmett was so serious.

"No." I managed to say but kept laughing. There was a knock at the door and Alice got up to get it. She opened the door and it was Jasper and Edward. They saw us laughing and Emmett's solemn expression.

"What happened?" Edward asked and I was serious and mad as soon as I saw him.

"Just Emmett being Emmett" Alice said smiling. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice and she melted into his side.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked.

"We can't tell you…" I said.

"No, Bella it's fine. Um well I um am pregnant and Emmett asked Bella if she is contagious." Rose said trying to hold her laughter in. They both looked shocked at Rose's confession but then started laughing.

"Emmett, did you seriously say that?" Edward asked.

"Ya, I thought that it might be possible." Emmett explained.

"You guys should probably go and tell Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"How did you do it?" Rose asked.

"Same way you told Emmett, but Edward told them." I explained. Emmett and Rose walked off to tell them and then it was just the four of us. "Alice, can we talk alone please?" I asked and she nodded.

"You heard the woman, move!" Alice shooed the boys away and closed the door behind them. She walked to me and sat down. "What's up?" She asked.

"Edward and I had a fight." I stated.

"About?" She asked.

"It sounds stupid but well when we came back, he helped me out of the car but I can still do stuff like that so I got mad. He claims that he should just be able to help me but I want to be able to do stuff while I still can. But after dinner the fight got worse. That was the reason of me coming here to see you because you are obviously working with Jasper." I explained and she looked deep in thought.

"I can see why you're mad but I can also see why he did it. You said the reason why you're mad; you want to do stuff while you still can. But then Edward maybe wants to practice for later or was just being a gentleman. To fix this I think you should talk thoroughly like how we are but no yelling. If things get worse than just simply leave and you can sleep with me in my room tonight." Alice explained to me.

"Thanks, you truly are the couple whisperer." I laughed and hugged her. I got up and looked for Edward and found him in Jasper's room talking to each other. "Um can I talk to you for a minute Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Ya. Thanks Jasper, I needed that." Edward said to Jasper and got up. We walked silently to his room and he shut the door behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"The um fight we had earlier." I said and sat on his bed.

"Oh, well I just want to say that I'm sorry but I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He explained

"I get that but I want to be able to do this stuff while I can. But just saying, while I'm pregnant do not even blame anything on the hormones even if it is because I will get mad. And I am sorry too, you were just helping me." I explained. It then hit me that I hurt his feelings because he was helping me but I was a bitch to him so I did what any pregnant woman would do; I cried.

"Bella, what's wrong? There's no need to cry." He said and rushed over to me. He pulled me onto his lap and held me as I sobbed.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry. I w-w-was a b-b-bitch to y-y-y-you." I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, I understand. There's nothing to forgive, love" Edward soothed.

"But" I started.

"There is no but's." He said and I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I whispered. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him passionately.


	18. graduation and disaster

**graduation and disaster**

**Bpov**

The next morning we got ready for school then left. I don't want people knowing that I'm pregnant but there is always gossip. I told everyone that knows to not tell anyone except my father because he won't talk to me. At school, we did the normal stuff that we would but we had an assembly about 'being safe during sex.' Edward and I laughed at that a little. When we got home we did homework, ate, talked and went to sleep.

This is how the next two months went like and my father still hasn't spoken to me. Rose is doing well with her pregnancy as well. She and Emmett get into little fights just like Edward and I. I woke up to me being in Edward's arms again; it's the best way to wake up. Today is graduation day and I was excited. Edward and talked about it and we agreed that he would go to college while I wait a year or two. I am perfectly fine with that because I want to stay home with the baby. I had my first appointment three weeks ago for the baby and they said to come when I'm sixteen weeks along for the sex of the baby.

Edward moved a little bit so now I'm not in his arms. I looked at the clock and saw that it is eight and we need to get up. "Edward, you need to get up. It's graduation day." I said with a smile. His eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at me. "Good morning." I said and kissed him.

"It is indeed a good morning." He smiled and grabbed my hips. He moved me so I am sitting on his hips and he pulled my head gently down to his. We kissed as our tongues collided. His hands are firmly planted on my ass while mine are on either side of his head. I heard heavy footsteps in the hallway so I quickly got off Edward so someone doesn't see us like that. He pouted but then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Edward called. Alice opened the door with a smile on her face.

"It's graduation day! You guys need to get dressed but shower first." She said and closed the door again.

"Well the pixy is excited" I said laughing.

"Ya, come on and take a shower with me." He said getting up. I got up and grabbed the outfit Alice laid out for me last night. I walked in the bathroom and put my clothes on the counter. "Um, I'll be right back. There are no towels in here." Edward said and walked out to the hall. I turned the water on, getting it the temperature perfect. I walked to the mirror to do what I do every morning. I took my shirt off and went to go look in the mirror but Edward came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe, you look perfect and don't worry about showing. It doesn't just happen in one day." Edward said.

"Your right but I just get paranoid." I said and turned around but stayed in his arms. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you" He said with a smile. "Now come on, we need to shower." He said as he started taking his clothes off. I finished taking my clothes off and went in the shower. While we were in the shower, we washed each other lovingly. When we finished, we got dressed into our graduation clothing and put our robes on. We ate breakfast as a family then headed to the school. When we got there, we had to line up in alphabetical order; so I was far away from everybody else. They started the ceremony and now I was worried that I am going to fall flat on my face. The line got shorter and a lot of people are on stage with their diplomas'. Finally it's my turn and I didn't fall. I was so happy! I looked in the crowd and noticed that Charlie wasn't here. It still bugs me that he practically disowned me. Edward and everyone else was in the row in front of me about five over. He looked at me and I smiled. Finally, he the ceremony was over, we got congratulations from the Cullen parents which was nice for me since my family was either dead or has disowned me. We went out for lunch to the diner at one. When we all were finished, we went home to relax. I was happy because I won't have school for a while because of the baby. I was changing out of my graduation gown with Edward when there was a knock at the door. I quickly went to the bathroom while Edward threw on a pair of jeans. He opened the door while I was getting my yoga pants on. When I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward talking to Emmett and Jasper. They all looked at me and smiled but with…this odd look. "Um, Bella, can you go see Rose and Alice for a sec?" Emmett asked and I nodded. I walked past them and went to go find the girls. I found them in the living room. "Hey, um do you know why Emmett sent me here to you guys?" I asked them.

"They um want to go out without us tonight." Rose whispered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Jasper broke up with me." Alice sobbed.

"What?!" I screeched. "Why, the hell would he fucking do that?" I asked slowly.

"Well we got into an argument and it was really bad and he just broke up with me." She explained simply.

"But Jasper loves you." I whispered.

"Apparently not." She muttered.

"Are you wanting to go anywhere?" I asked

"No, I just want to eat ice cream and watch movies with you guys." She whispered.

"Okay, we will go to the store now and get some ice cream" I said and they got up. I quickly ran up the stairs to tell Edward where I was going. While I told him, I glared at Jasper. I went back down stairs and we were off. I drove slowly to the store while we discussed details about their fight. Rose is mad at Emmett because he won't touch her in a sexual way because he thinks that it will mess up the baby. I shook my head as she told me that. I pulled into the parking lot at five. We all walked in the store to the aisle we knew all too well. We grabbed our favorites; cookie dough and neopolitan. We paid for them and walked back to the car. I began the drive back to the house while we idly chatted. I was driving past the store, when out of nowhere, a car is speeding towards us and there is no time to pull away. Therefore, the car hit the side of the car and we were in the car as it rolled off the road. Then everything went black.

**A cliffy, I know but I decided this is where I want to end the chapter. Sorry about the length, it's a little bit short.**


	19. hurt

hurt

Epov

I was surprised when Jasper told me he broke up with Alice. Apparently they just got into a huge fight. And for Emmett, he won't touch Rose sexually so they are fighting. They wanted to go to the school yard to play some football to get some air. I agreed to go while Bella hangs out with Rose and Alice. They were staying in but getting some ice cream from the store first. We left about ten minutes after the girls. When we were almost to the school, we heard sirens from behind us. I pulled over to let them pass but was surprised when there were one fire truck, three police cruisers and four ambulances. "What the hell." I said.

"That's not normal." Jasper explained.

"I wonder what happened." Emmett asked.

"Do you guys want to check it out?" I asked.

"No, it will probably be in the paper." Emmett replied. I nodded and continued to go to the school. When we got there, we went to the field. We passed it for about ten minutes when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I asked

"Hey Edward, um where are you and your brothers?" Carlisle asked.

"At the school. Why?" I asked.

"Well um I'm working right now and we just had four patients come in and one of them is Bella, another Alice and another Rose and the last one is the drunk driver that hit them." He explained.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Your sisters and Bella were hit by a car and their car rolled a few times." He explained to me.

"We'll be there soon." I rushed and signaled for my brothers to follow me.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Alice, Rose and Bella were in a car accident. I'm pretty sure that's what all the police and stuff were for." I explained while we sprinted to the car. So many things were rushing through my head. What if the baby dies? What if Bella dies? How bad is she injured? What if Rose or her baby dies? What if Alice dies and dies thinking that Jasper doesn't like her? I looked up and realized that we were at the hospital. We all got out and quickly went inside the building. I went to a nurse station to get a room number but, they are still in a trauma room which I'm not allowed in. Jasper, Emmett and I waited in the waiting room. We waited for what seemed like hours but for all I know it could've been minutes. Someone sat beside me so I looked and it was Carlisle. "Please tell me something good." I begged.

"Well Bella was very lucky. The baby is fine. She'll need time to recover but she'll live." He told me.

"What are her injuries?" I asked.

"Well, she has a broken wrist, a concussion, sprained foot and cuts and bruises all over her." He explained.

"That's all?" I asked surprised.

"Ya" he sad and went over to Emmett and Jasper on the other side of me. Alice had a shard of glass go into her leg, she has a concussion broken foot and cuts and bruises all over her. Rose was lucky because she didn't lose her baby but she has a concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and cuts and bruises all over her. Carlisle said that we can go see them now but they might not be awake yet. I walked down the hall to Bella's room and finally found it. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I sat on the chair beside Bella and held her hand. She looked so peaceful. "Babe, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please try to wake up. I can't handle seeing you like this." I whispered to her. "Also, Rose and Alice are fine with some minor injuries. I think Jasper is going to try to ask Alice for forgiveness as well. I love you so, so, so much that I wish it was me on this bed and not you." I continued with silent tears running down my face. I was so upset that I kept talking. "The baby is fine and so is Rose's. Babe, please just wake up." I finished. I felt her hand move and I looked up. She was opening her eyes and adjusting to the light. I felt a smile spread across my face. "Babe, I love you so much!" I said and hugged her gently.

"I love you too. So the baby is fine?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What are my injuries?" She asked slowly.

"You have a concussion, broken wrist, sprained foot, and cuts and bruises all over." I replied.

"That's all?" She asked and I nodded. "And Alice and Rose are fine?" She asked and I nodded again. "Even Rose's baby?" She asked and I nodded once again. "How long do I have to stay here for?" She asked.

"Um, I actually don't have an answer to that question. But, I can get Carlisle." I replied.

"No! Just don't leave me alone." She exclaimed.

"Okay. I can stay" I smiled warmly at her. She moved to one side of the bed and patted for me to lie down next to her. I took my shoes off and lay down next to her. "So, do you remember what happened?" I asked wanting the full story of their crash.

"Um I was driving….." She said and told me the story in as much detail as she could.


End file.
